


Until we know

by DarthWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Exploring Sexuality, Gender Confusion, Insecurity, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Oblivious Steve, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Role Reversal, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Romance, crude words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthWriter/pseuds/DarthWriter
Summary: Steve is a sickly skinny kid. Tony is a handsome transfer student. Basically sums up the story.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 56
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

He started running as soon as he got off the bus. He knew very well he shouldn't but part of him wanted to give the finger to his fucking health and just live his life like any other senior high-school student, well almost like any other senior high-school student. Well, at least live some kind of a life. 

He regretted bitterly after only a few yards, when he started retching and gasping for air, his lungs burning as if scorched from the inside. His head started spinning with the lack of oxygen. He fumbled in his pockets and finally found his inhaler before passing out. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds as he felt the medicine work his lungs open. It was just in his head the sensation but that was how he felt it. When he opened his eyes things were less blurry and he could see the school from afar. A black limo was parked at the entrance, quite peculiar, he noted, for the neighborhood they were in, but he didn't dwell on it. He packed in inhaler and resumed running, feeling again the air burning his throat and his ribs constrict as if pressing his lungs until they were useless. 

He ignored the pain. He was late. Again.

All his efforts almost paid off and he would have been right on time if Schmidt hadn't pushed him against the lockers and knocked him out for a second or two. He wasn't very sure how long he had been unconscious—or even if he had really been unconscious—but he remembered blacking out, not for long, not even enough to collapse, but enough for him to lose his bearings and to zone out aimlessly in the corridors for a few minutes afterwards, wondering what he was doing here. By the time he snapped out of it, the bell had already rung.

He brought long and skinny fingers to his temple and felt a small bump jutting out. He pressed it without thinking and felt stupid when it hurt. He delicately wiped the smear of blood off it and headed to the English classroom. He knocked on the door and closed his eyes as he staggered inside, expecting to encounter Mr Fury's wrath. No such thing happened however. Instead he was met with the death glare of his single eye for a split second and annoyed ignorance as he coldly told him off. "You're late, Rogers."

His eyes roamed the room and paused on Johan and his goons, snickering like grade-schoolers. Steve rolled his eyes and ignored them. He was way above such childish behaviors and if he couldn't fight back physically, he had decided he would compensate his short size with a grander attitude. 

Nothing more was said, to the great disappointment of Schmidt, and Steve was allowed to his seat which he reached quite efficiently, quietly weaving his way in between the tables. Sam gave him a silent smile and nodded approvingly then his expression turned into a concerned frown when he saw the blood on his temple. 

Steve shrugged it off and started taking his stuff out diligently. He was already late, no need to make another fuss. Sam pouted disapprovingly but didn't push further. Both of them ended their unspoken conversation before the magical eye of their passive-agressive English teacher told them off with an oppressive silence and they opened their books.

Steve was happy to forget about everything and immerse himself in Dickens. English was one of his favorite subjects after arts and he was thoroughly considering it when applying for college next year. Therefore he focused all his attention on the class while catching his breath slowly, _very_ slowly—twenty-five minutes to be precise—and ignoring the pain in his chest scorching his lungs at each hissing breath he took, as well as the throbbing in his head.

He beamed when his last essay was dropped carelessly on his table and he saw the grade. He tried to keep his joy to himself as he glanced at Johan Schmidt's twisted mouth. No need for useless provocation, it was satisfying enough knowing. He still grinned silently at Sam and showed him the paper. Sam smiled back at him but there was something off about his expression and Steve suddenly felt the pain on his head slightly throbbing again. 

He ignored it. Life sucked enough as it was.

Another scorching sucked-in breath and Steve took his inhaler again. Another whiff of medicine and his head started spinning. Forget about college, he was gonna spend the rest of his life in a fucking hospital at this pace. His good mood ebbed away quickly, all his hopes flying out the window.

Never mind his perfect-student image, he felt suddenly tired and depressed and dropped his head on his forearms, sprawling on his table for a few moments. He closed his eyes, thinking about all his efforts, all his hard work, all the pain he had to endure on a daily basis and wondered why he persisted with this nonsense. He wasn't even sure he would be able to afford college anyway. The more he looked at the facts, the more he saw how pointless and ridiculous his dedication was. No matter how he would present, he couldn't see any satisfactory outcome in the end, no matter what.

Life sucked.

Fortunately for Steve, he was never feeling down for too long and soon he willed himself back on Dickens. He raised his head, took a deep breath, ignored how much breathing still hurt and focused on what the teacher was saying. It helped that something—or someone—else would distract him from his dark thoughts for the rest of the day.

A sudden, unexpected knock on the door. Fury made a quick movement of his head towards the entrance, annoyance written all over his face, deeply inscribed in his disapproving frown. He was ready to unsheathe but quickly cooled his ardors when he saw the Principal cocking his head inside, expression sheepish and falsely apologetic. Mr Fury hated being disturbed in class. It was fair, Steve thought. It was hard enough to get their attention for more than five minutes, it must be enraging to lose it because of external factors, like your boss coming unannounced right in the middle of class... 

Anyway, Steve tried not to think about how both sad and funny this impromptu visit appeared and stared with interest at the scene. There was an unusual silence in the classroom and it was very relaxing.

"Mr Fury." The Principal said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your class but I'd like to introduce a new student. His name is Anthony E. Stark. He's been unexpectedly transferred here and we're very glad to have him with us. Please, give him a warm welcome and make sure he feels happy in our school." Steve laughed internally, wondering if those words were addressed to them, or Fury. Both options being absolutely laughable. 

His funny mood didn't start long as his eyes fell on the student in question. Anthony E. Stark. The name resonated in him, somehow, and Steve snapped out of his daze and sat up from his seat to get a better look at transferred boy. He was annoyingly tall, dark hair, dark eyes, fancy clothes. A dashing smile. A _beautiful_ smile, perfect teeth all rightfully aligned—a promise for the best and the worst—and a mischievous twinkle in his playful eyes that made Steve's heart skip a little. 

The perfect male alpha in all his glory, with a tinge of bad boy attitude and a load of self-confidence. Everything perfectly dosed.

Steve hated him a little. He wasn't just the perfect alpha, he was more. There was something about him. Steve wasn't sure what exactly. Just a feeling. Just a glimpse of a smile, or a flicker of an emotion flashing across his eyes. He was handsome, yes, from an objective point of view, he was. Steve could admit that although he hadn't really decided—well "decided" wasn't the right word, it was more like _determined—_ what kind of person he was attracted to. Since he hadn't presented yet, it was not a thing he wasted time on. Maybe he was wrong not to, what did he know? He was just fairly uninterested.

But there was something more about this guy. An attraction maybe. Or a smell? Maybe it was just the name, it appealed to him. Something. Anything. Steve was fascinated and his eyes followed the young boy as he walked confidently across the classroom, a smirk on his lips and a powerful stance that even reduced Johan Schmidt and his goons to silence, somehow impressed and probably as fascinated as the rest of them. 

There was always some kind of morbid fascination mingled with unjustified wariness towards transfer students. People wondered _why._ Had he been expelled? Did he have family problems? Had he been bullied at his former school? People always started making assumptions and not knowing only made it worse. This Stark guy didn't make exception Steve reckoned and, as soon as the Principal had left the room, whispering started, pernicious and vile, spreading like a highly contagious disease among the students.

The boy's smile died down quickly but for all that he didn't lose his composure and didn't seem to spare any second of his attention to the flourishing gossip around him, even though he must have known everyone was talking about him. He just pouted contemptuously and quietly paced to his designated table, sending provocative smirks here and there at other students' comments. When they stared too much he stared right back at them until they looked away ashamedly. Steve stared too but he wasn't met with a glare from the brunet, that was the perks of being invisible he guessed. It happened a lot. People didn't notice him. He was too small, too average, too insignificant. It had its advantages sometimes, like today. He could ogle at the boy to his heart's content. And he happened to be the perfect distraction Steve needed today.

Steve didn't pay much attention to the lecture for the remaining fifteen minutes. The boy was sitting right in the middle of his line of sight, at the perfect angle. He was two rows before and placed exactly where Steve could stare inconspicuously without anyone noticing. The boy was listening carefully, or pretending too, Steve wasn't so sure yet. He was slightly slouched on his seat, enough to give him a nonchalant attitude without being outwardly rude either. His legs were spread wide as if showing off an impressive package down there, not that Steve had been looking anyway. Actually, he'd rather look at his right hand. It was rough and skillful, playing swiftly with a pen, making it roll around it smoothly, like it was nothing.

As the minutes went by Steve's gaze wandered up his arm and his shoulder. He stared at his back, not as muscular as a quarterback's but decently muscular for a teenager his age. Besides, he didn't seem to be the type, not like Steve knew anything. Just a feeling. Again. Anthony E. Stark—Steve already liked the sound of the name in his mouth—didn't look like a jock at all. Maybe that was a thing they had in common. Maybe that was the reason behind this weird connection he seemed to have been feeling since the boy's arrival.

He was feeling a lot today, it seemed.

At some point he heard someone speak out and people laughing. Apparently he had missed one of Fury's rare jokes. Not that he cared but he had always paid attention in class and being caught—even by himself—not listening, made him blush embarrassedly. He suddenly felt self-conscious. He tried to concentrate but the boy brushed a hand through the small hair at the top of his nape and Steve's focus was immediately drawn to his long, entrancing fingers and his charcoal hair, a weird sort of warmth pooling inside. He was fascinated, again, and couldn't keep his eyes off.

It took him a moment to realize the bell had rung. It took him a moment, too, to take his eyes off the boy's slender nape and the way he held his head aloofly. It was all quiet suddenly, or maybe Steve didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings anymore, or maybe he didn't care.

The boy packed up his stuff conscientiously and Steve tried not to envy him and how tall and handsome he was. He bent down to catch his bag and pack. When he rose back his eyes met the boy's. He was looking at him, piercing through him. A smirk on his lips. And then his smile seemed to soften, something melancholic pooling in his eyes, or maybe in Steve's heart, only for a split second. Something leapt in his chest and he tried to look away but the two dark marbles were like magnets. The boy was smirking again and he gave Steve a wink as he turned around and left the classroom. 

Steve felt an unnecessary blush creeping on his face. He hurried up and left the classroom in a rush, feeling his fast heartbeat throbbing in his temple.

The boy was everything Steve wanted to be, he realized. Everything he had always dreamed to be and everything he definitely wasn't. A dark lump started growing in his heart, a mixture of ugly feelings pooling in his chest. Resentment, envy, fascination and melancholic sadness and... and... something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write the same stories... shoot me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, what was that just now?"

Steve startled and unconsciously motioned his hand to the lump on his head, remembering not to touch it. He breathed in slowly, carefully avoiding hurting his lungs while doing so, and looked up at Sam. 

"What?" He mumbled, completely unaware. Or maybe still in a daze. 

Sam rolled his laughing eyes and shook his head softly before a huge, vicious grin spread on his face. "You. And the new boy." He made a salacious gesture with the fingers of both his hands that Steve shall not comment on. "And all the staring. What the fuck? Have you known each other in another life or what?"

Steve abruptly turned his head to his friend, looking at him sidelong, half skeptical, half curious. 

Sam, the asshole, had the nerve to grin even wider. "Man, that was a lot of staring." He chuckled. "I'm telling you, man, something's happened in there."

Steve rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Hey, did you notice his watch? You're gonna marry money, Rogers."

No, he hadn't noticed the watch. To be fair, he couldn't really see it from his angle, he did stare a lot at his right hand however and remembering the rough, calloused fingers so dexterously playing with that pen did something in his stomach he'd rather ignore for the moment. He had been feeling very weird since this morning anyway, must be the shock on his head.

The thought resonated in his mind however and he suddenly remembered the limo parked outside the school when he came in this morning. No. Impossible. Not in that neighborhood. Not in that school. Still, the thought was dizzying, and not in a good way.

"More seriously though, Stevie." Sam said with a serious voice, interrupting Steve's dangerous train of thoughts. "What the hell happened to you? Care to explain?" There was a tinge of annoyance barely hiding his friend's concern.

"Johan." He said with a tired sigh.

Sam pinched his lips knowingly. He had known probably, just needed confirmation. "Again?"

Steve shrugged. "Not a big deal.

"You were bleeding, Steve." Sam exclaimed. "That sounds like a big deal to me."

Steve didn't answer that. He was short of arguments for now. Both of them kept quiet as they walked along the corridor, heading to their next class. 

"You need to stop coming late, man." Sam said after a blissful silence. "Buck and I are gonna have to escort you to class from now on if we want to keep you alive until the end of the term." 

Steve chuckled at first, then sighed desperately as he noticed that Sam didn't look like he was joking. "Kill me first." He exclaimed and was met with a slack-jawed Sam who seemed lost for words. "I'm being serious." Steve insisted. "Being short and sickly is already humiliating enough as it is."

Sam glanced at him and laughed. Then he ruffled his hand in his blond hair, an appreciative smile on his lips.

"Please don't do that!" Steve snapped, cocking his head away.

Steve set to avoid his friends for the rest of the day, focusing on his studies and postponing his existential crisis for now. It worked, mostly, until he caught the glimpse of a slender silhouette leaning against the lockers. Eyes focused on his phone, the new guy looked serious, all brains and skills. He was annoyingly giving off a smug vibe.

Steve felt a pang in his chest. He thought of himself and his own image, how people see him, what they perceived of him. He was just a short, skinny, sickly and useless kid who hadn't even presented. How could anyone want anything to do with him? He looked at the new boy again, his intent stare, the cute pout on his lips, the focused frown on his handsome face, his dark hair and mysterious eyes. His tall and slender figure. He hated this guy. Everything he was, everything he represented, he loathed it. 

As he walked closer to his locker, he realized that new guy was standing fairly close to his locker. Which meant he was going to have to get close—and maybe get the opportunity to scent him? _No. Out of his mind. Now_. He had no wish to get close to this guy and be reminded how short he was when standing next to him.

He made a bee-line to his locker, ignoring everything around him, and quickly turned the key to open his locker, making sure he avoided any eye-contact with new boy. 

"Hi!" A jolly-sounding voice interrupted his inner self-convincing.

Steve startled.

The voice was extremely warm and soft. It sounded like honey and smelled like wood fire and it felt so soft Steve immediately saw himself cuddled under his mum's plushy comforter with a hot chocolate and marshmallows in hand in front of his favorite TV show. God, he was such a baby it was pathetic.

His heart skipped. The voice made him feel warm, his imagination suddenly going wild. He gazed up at him without thinking, as if drawn inevitably and stared stupidly at the boy, dazzled by his bright smile. 

His expression was gentle and his eyes were soft, though intent on Steve. "I'm Tony." He whispered softly, a tinge of self-confident determination in his words. He held his hand to Steve who didn't reach for it, too confused by the warmth spreading in his chest at the sound of new guy's voice.

It didn't seem to plummet the guy's confidence, however. He inched closer, looking even more impressive up close—he had almost a head on Steve—and his grin spread on his face, even more determined. "You' Steven Rogers?" He asked.

 _Oh. Crap._ _Right._ So, it might haven't actually been by chance that new guy—Tony, apparently—was standing right by his locker. Steve finally managed a smile and nodded. "I am. Did you need anything?"

"Fu _—Mr_ Fury told me I should ask you for the classes I missed. Said you were the most serious of his students."

Steve blinked and opened his eyes wide, jaw slacked. He hated himself and his Irish ancestry as he felt a blush creeping on his face. And only because Fury had complimented him to another student. He didn't dare imagine how he would react upon being kissed for the time.

The thought made him blush even more and he felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. Tony's smile softened and something beautiful glimmered in his dark eyes.

"What's the E for?" Steve asked, needing to take control of that conversation again, he usually had it. That was probably the one thing he was pretty good at: mouthing off. Tony guy impressed him though, more than he would admit, more than he could ever accept.

The brunet startled at the unexpected question and Steve felt the corners of his mouth unintentionally curl up at his confused face. It was really cute. The moment didn't last, sadly, and Tony regained his confidence. "Edward." He just said.

"Cool. I'm Grant."

"Are we already on middle-name basis now?" New guy said while raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Steve chuckled, without any spite. "Are you free, tonight?"

A whole bunch of emotions appeared on the tall brunet's face. Surprise. Confusion. Doubt. Wariness. Hope. Anger. Smugness. Joy. He parted his lips for a split second and then he smiled. A genuinely happy smile, soft and generous. His eyes twinkled gratefully.

"Sure." He whispered, voice a little husky. The sound spreading warmth inside Steve like a fire.

Tony happened to be a really nice guy in fact. Very studious, very curious and interested. The complete opposite to the smug bad boy image people had portrayed in their imagination. He wasn't anything like that. He wasn't a bad boy. He was a genius. He was brilliant. He was funny. (And rich, not that Steve cared the least.)

And he was, actually, two years _younger_ than Steve.

Life sucked fucking tons.

Luckily for him, the only class they shared was English class.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, he was in a hurry and trotted breathlessly behind his two friends, always a few steps behind. He didn't always do it on purpose. Just...Let's say it was easier for them to make their way through the crowded school hall than it was for him. Plus, he always had more books to carry. 

A shadow scurried past him but he didn't notice until his nostrils were filled with the dizzying smell. A very particular fragrance, undetermined. A musky body scent mixed so deliciously with expensive cologne. A luxury few boys indulged in at their school. Must be a rich kid thing. Or just a passing fancy. 

Steve knew very well who that smell belonged to, anyway. Just as he knew so very well whose fingers it was that brushed his hand surreptitiously. The touch electrifying. Stark was long gone but Steve still felt the tip of his fingers tracing the lines between his knuckles. The touch lingering on his skin, dizzying, spreading warmth throughout his entire body. He could still feel his heat and he could still smell him. 

He hated that guy. Had he mentioned it, already?

He paused, mechanically, and stared as his hand before bringing it to his lips, again a reflex. Without thinking he swiveled on his feet and turned around, eyes following the trail and locking on their target as soon as they found it. Steve stared, despite himself. Lips parted and hands shaking a little. He couldn't take his eyes away from the slender figure and gazed at the shape of his nape. He felt goosebumps as he watched Stark's rough fingers entangled in his small hair, touching lightly the back of his head. For a minute he imagined they were _his_ fingers. And then Stark stopped, nudged at his friend—a tall strawberry blond, called Pepper—and laughed, throwing his head back, exposing his neck. Strong but slender like the rest of his silhouette and a stately demeanor. Steve felt his heart skip and he remained planted there, frozen in the middle of the crowded hall, staring at the back of his neck with the foreign, yet deep-seated, urge to grab it and trace his fingers along the long lines of his muscles.

Stark jerked his head in his direction as if he could feel Steve's burning stare in the middle of the crowd. Their eyes met for a split second. Steve felt a jolt of electrify running down his spine. The dark glint in Stark's eyes quickly changed from surprised to amused. He smiled softly. His smiles were always soft, Steve had noticed, when they were addressed to him, while they were acid, arrogant smirks with everybody else. Must be some misplaced gratitude because Steve had helped him on his first day, or perhaps it was another side-effect of Steve's short, non-threatening figure. Another reason why Steve hated that guy, he didn't need condescending sympathy, especially not from a guy two years younger than him. They didn't even speak to each other anyway.

Stark's smile faded but left a burning trail on Steve's lips. He brought the tip of his fingers to his mouth and brushed them softly, imagining. Steve had a wild imagination for someone who knew so little and Stark's eyes were too intense, warm and dangerous. Almost ten yards separated them now and Steve still felt the warmth of his body and the burn of his stare, lulled by his lingering scent.

A short instant that lasted an eternity. Steve ignored the racing of his heart and the heat pooling inside. He didn't want this. 

And even if he had wanted. Stark was way out of his league. Besides, he still hadn't presented. 

Steve didn't really fancy Stark. He wanted to _be_ him, wanted to be _just like him._ He was everything Steve wanted to be. He was _healthy._ And he was handsome, in every sense of the term. And people _liked_ him. Barely two months had passed since his first day here and he was already one of the most popular at school and he wasn't even in the football team. He wasn't even a nice guy, nor was he particularly social. He was sharp, acerbic and aloof. Witty and fun when he needed to but distant the rest of the time. No-one seemed to be good enough for him. Still, he garnered all the attention and was always surrounded with a crowd of admirers. It was quite paradoxal when in fact he seemed to be quite a loner and the studying type, rather than the partying type. Unexpectedly, the two people he often hung around with were the diligent, school-focused bookworm Pepper—which he might have been dating, or not—and a timid science kid named Bruce he had met in his lab class, apparently. Not that Steve actually cared. Not that they actually _spoke_ to each other. 

Stark and Potts turned around the corner and disappeared, unaware. Steve felt a strong grip on his shoulder, pressing hard on his collarbone. He startled and snapped out of it. He knew who it was before he turned around and was met with soft dark eyes, smiling warmly at him.

"What are you doing? We were starting to get worried." Sam asked with a concerned frown on his face. 

"Lover boy again, I bet." Bucky added with a smirk. 

Steve rolled his eyes and denied everything. He was still conspicuously flushed but he ignored it and pretended they believed him. Bucky ruffled his hair and chuckled playfully as he dragged Steve along to the other side of the corridor, where the three of them had been heading before this whole finger-brushing incident.

"It's okay to have a crush, Stevie."

"I _don't,"_ he exclaimed, "have a crush!" His heart was racing however, unconsciously aware of some dishonesty on his part, perhaps. He shrugged the feeling off. "I haven't even presented yet."

"And?"

"I'm not interested in _anyone."_

"Sure, you aren't." Bucky said with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. He let the silence linger to lured Steve in a false sense of safety before naively blurting out an unexpected. "Stark's cute though."

Steve felt his cheeks heat again. "Stark's _not_ cute." He protested, because objectively speaking he wasn't. He was more of a thorny bush than a delicate flower, per say. Steve paused, reflecting upon the relevance of the comparison. Alphas were usually not compared with flowers, thorny or not, what was wrong with him?

"No. You're right. Stark's definitely _not_ cute." Bucky joked, laughing goofily. 

"The way you feel though, doesn't depend on your biology," Sam said understandingly, trying to be open-minded, "you can have a crush on a person, without immediately wanting to jump in the sacks." Steve had no idea what he was talking about. "Even if you're still unsure about yourself, you can still like someone."

Right.

Steve had had crushes before. A lot of them.

This was completely different. 

"I don't have a crush." He insisted. "I'm just jealous."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve may have or may have not hated English class. 

Sure, he used to love it. His favorite subject, after art. He loved reading, he loved understanding the hidden meaning behind his favorite books, he loved talking about it. English class used to be a haven of peace for him.

It wasn't anymore.

It was hell. Or if it wasn't it may as well have been it. It felt as hot at least, probably. Not that Steve had tested hell's temperature before but if hell did exist, he was sure it felt like that.

English class was not the cradle of literature anymore. No studying happened. No learning happened. Not from Steve's perspective anyway. All that happened in English class was long, callused fingers playing energetically with pens or scribbling on paper, decorating sheets and sheets of paper with an irregular and dynamic handwriting at an almost inhumanly fast pace. Long and callused fingers scratching the delicate skin of a strong neck. Those fingers brushing softly the short hair at the back of a scruffy head.

Sometimes Tony shifted positions and Steve could catch a glimpse of his profile. The glint of an eye. A pout on round lips, often glistening wet. A focused frown. A straight nose that he often touched with the tip of his thumb. Steve had noticed, but only because that was the kind of things he did. Noticing, he meant.

Sometimes Steve secretly doodled raw sketches of the short instants he caught a glimpse of Tony's face. Sometimes he imagined the lead of his pencil touching the subtle lines of his features. Sometimes he imagined his own fingers running through Tony's hair in place of his. It must be so soft. It _looked_ soft, and well-groomed. 

Steve wanted to get a chance to smell it, get a whiff, briefly and secretly, and know. And occasionally he felt really warm inside, just thinking about it.

The alpha just fascinated him.

"Mr Rogers!" 

Steve startled and his pencil flew across the table and landed noisily on the hard floor. He gasped in surprise and his eyes traveled around the classroom, from Tony Stark's neck to Mr Fury's glaring stare. 

"In what universe did you just get lost?" He exclaimed, slightly angrily. Steve blushed. He had never dealt well with being exposed like this and really felt like it wasn't a good time to get Fury pissed with him. He mumbled an apology. "Just answer the question, will you?"

What question?

Steve felt himself liquify on his seat, face burning with shame, a slight tremor in his hands. See? He told you! English class had become a living hell. All eyes were turned on him but Steve could only see one pair.

They were soft and gentle and intent on him, burning like fires, so hot Steve felt naked under the stare. A soft, encouraging smile curled his beautiful lips discreetly. Steve was mesmerized. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Not sure what he was trying to do. Did he want to answer Fury's question? Or Tony's smile? He did neither and remained perfectly silent, a goofy expression on his face. Eyes locked with Tony's, hypnotized. 

"Wh—what question?" He stammered with a whispering voice.

At some point he noticed Fury's desperate expression as he rolled his eyes and rested his face on his hand, exasperated. There might have been a snigger or two in the classroom, though he wasn't really sure.

"Just read the text. Paragraph two. Line seventeen." Fury asked, as his savior.

Steve could finally breathe again and felt suddenly sweaty as the rush of adrenaline came down. All eyes turned to Fury and left him alone in his emotional nakedness. Steve glanced at Tony one last time. His dark eyes still raking him from head to toe, still burning. His smile turned from encouraging to sympathetic and fainted softly. He pinched his lips and turned away from Steve, looking back at the whiteboard.

Steve's heart skipped at that precise moment but he ignored the feeling, just as he ignored the sudden warmth at the bottom of his stomach, spreading like wild fire throughout his body. He started reading out loud, voice shivering a little at first, coarse and broken.

One day.

One day he'd get the chance, to get a whiff of the scent of Tony's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't see it coming.

He heard the sound first and then he felt the blow, and the pain in his back as it hit the hinges of his locker. He prepared for the second blow and closed his eyes in expectation. He could already hear them snigger on his face, looking down on him.

But the second blow never happened. Nor did the sniggering.

Oh he _did_ hear the second blow though. A loud thump, followed by an angry cry of pain. Johann's voice.

It took him a little while to understand he wasn't the one who got punched. He remained there, eyes closed, gritting his teeth, completely befuddled.

"Pick on someone your own size. Jerk!" A snarky but melodic voice hissed.

There came the explanation.

Steve's heart skipped as he recognized the heat of that husky voice and felt a sweet warmth spreading in his chest and up his neck to his cheekbones. His heart started racing. He opened his eyes and saw the tall silhouette walking away, carrying a pile of books in his hands and looking totally unfazed.

His heart didn't slow down. In fact, he could hear it beating in his chest. He could even feel it against his ribs. His breathing hitched as he stared at his slender back. Johann Schmidt and his goons all but forgotten.

Tony Stark had just defended him.

He had taken on Johann Schmidt on his own, to defend him.

Tony Stark was by no means a brawler, nor was he famous to be a fighter. And he was definitely not buff. Yes he was tall—taller than Steve anyway, not that this was particularly unusual, everyone was—and yes, he was athletic but he was not the fighting type. He was actually famous for being good with his tongue and quick off the mark rather than good with his fists.

And Tony Stark had defended him. Just like that.

And none of those _ruffians_ went after him. 

And Steve felt a little hot all over and his heart didn't seem to want to stop racing and beat hard in his chest, covering the weird sensation of butterflies that seemed to be fluttering at the pit of his stomach.

In truth, he didn't know exactly how he felt about that. The idea that Tony Stark had come to his rescue was quite a nice thought to have. And yet something bothered him about it. Some misplaced pride, perhaps. Steve might be on the short side—and currently being bullied by half the school—but he was no damsel in distress. And the fact that someone like Tony Stark, who was definitely not known for his empathetic tendencies would come and rescue him seemed to say a lot about his ability to defend himself. And he felt a little pathetic, beside feeling hot all over.

He got flustered, his cheeks hot and probably as red as Johann's puffy face. He clutched his bag as he dashed through the corridor in a half-conscious attempt to perhaps find shelter in the bathroom. Too much emotion lately.

Bathroom time wasn't enough for him to regain composure. He could still see the fleeting form of Tony Stark walk away from him in a confident stride. A joyful and ecstatic smile on his lips. And Steve had stretched his hand but could never reach him. His heart still hurting in his chest, he was trying to catch his breath.

He only felt relieved when he was able to run away outside during his lunch break. The sun was blazing and so comfortingly warm on his fragile skin. For a moment he forgot about Tony Stark and how helpless he had been in there. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Life was beautiful after all and he would present, in time. No need to fuss about it now.

He felt a strong grip on his frail shoulder. "Let's get goin', Stevie. You hungry?"

Bucky pushed him so brutally he stumbled. He didn't get the time to protest about it before being manhandled like a puppet and dragged outside on the lawn toward their favorite eating spot, under the willow tree.

They were soon joined by another overbearing alpha, snickering behind them, so full of shit. Another strong grip on his second shoulder. Being short sucked.

"Oooh, the heated stare, Stevie. Your butt must be burning!"

Steve startled. "What?"

Sam rushed in front of them and swirled around, walking backward as the three of them were heading to their lunch spot. He made a movement of his head, a goofy grin on his face. 

"Loverboy over there..."

Steve frowned, staring at him skeptically with wide questioning eyes. 

"Oh, come on, you heartbreaker! Don't tell me you haven't noticed! He's head over heels for you."

He turned his head and saw Tony Stark who seemed to be half-heartedly listening to his science bro talking. His gaze wandered and met Steve's. Their eyes locked into each other for a few seconds, as if drawn to each other like magnets. Steve's cheeks flushed. Tony gave him a coy smile and averted his eyes embarrassedly, unable to hold Steve's stare.

His heart skipped in his chest and he turned back to his friends, frowning while trying to hide his blush.

"Tony Stark, no less." Sam joked. "Aiming high, Rogers, aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid. I must have talked to the guy twice since his first day here."

"Mmh mmh." Sam mumbled unconvincingly, expression slightly teasing.

"I haven't even presented yet!" Steve protested. 

He stared at his two friends. Both tall and buff. Both alphas. Both in the football team. Their strong grip on each of his shoulders. He wasn't at his advantage hanging out with them. He freed himself from their grasps and walked a little faster, sulking.

His heart was still beating a little too fast.


	6. Chapter 6

He should have watched where he was going.

He was late again and this time, it was totally his fault. 

He ran as fast as he could, quite used to weave his way between people, and tried to join his art class before the second bell. He rushed headlong through the hall, portfolio pressed to his chest, and bumped right into a tall strawberry blond omega.

Tony's plus one. Potts.

She stumbled and swirled on her feet as elegantly as a dance. That was what omegas did and Pepper Potts was the epitome of one. Tall and slim with an incredibly thin waist she often highlighted with ribbons or belts made out of fabric. Her limbs were delicate, her hands were thin with long graceful fingers, her features so smooth, her face so pale and so fragile, her long flamboyant hair tied in an elegant manner, everything about her delicate and beautiful.

In addition, she was brilliant and proud and ambitious. How could Steve even compete? 

Very few omegas were open about it. She was and she claimed it. Would Steve be able to do the same if he was? 

He watched her swirl around helplessly, mesmerized by her natural beauty. The retrained anger barely distorting her pretty face. "Hey! Watch out, cunt!"

Her eyes sent daggers and her mouth was deliciously curled into a pout. She was one of those people who just needed to glare at you to put you in your place. She gave Steve shivers. He froze and remained standing there, silent and helpless, arms dangling on his sides. Her perfume permeated the corridor, dizzying. His heart started racing again. Women were scary. 

"Watch where you're going, next time, idiot!"

She left. At least, Steve thought she did. His hands were shaking and he realized as he looked around that he had dropped his bag and his portfolio. Everything in it was scattered on the floor, stomped on by the students walking to class. All his work. All those hours spent perfecting these sketches. Wasted.

He felt a sob shaking his chest and clenched his fists, trying to will it back deep inside. He let out a shivering sigh of desperation instead, before crouching down to pick up what was left of his sketches.

As he stared at his drawings powerlessly, he felt a benevolent presence looming over him. A familiar smell, though he was too upset to try finding out who it was. He recognized the voice, however. Instantly. And his heart started racing.

"You alright, Steven?"

The voice was warm and comforting. He raised his eyes slowly as the overhanging form seemed to be imitating him and crouched down on the floor. It all happened in slow motion and like drawn to each other, they eyes met. Tony Stark's intense dark eyes plunged into his, filled with warmth and worry. He gave him a soft sympathetic smile. Steve's heart stopped. He had never been so close before.

He froze, mouth hanging open. The last person who had called him _Steven_ was his dad and that was quite a while ago.

Only a few inches separated them. He could almost feel his breath on him. He could smell him, _scent_ him. He did, unconsciously, before pulling himself back together. The fragrance unreadable but so delicious in his nose. All his senses were going haywire. He wanted to keep sniffing but refrained. 

"I...I'm fine." He stammered, unable to breathe.

Tony's smile spread and his eyes twinkled. "Alright." He said in a soft chuckle. "I'll give you a hand."

They both hurried to gather all of his sketches before they got ruined until Tony's fingers brushed Steve's as he was handing him the last one of them.

It felt like electricity running through his body. Steve's breathing hitched and he withdrew his hand as quickly as if he had been burnt. They stared into each other's eyes, both startled, both confused. And Tony smiled again. A shy, insecure smile.

And oh god how beautiful his smile was. Steve was mesmerized. His breathing hitched again and he felt his cheeks heat. He didn't know what to do or say. He usually wasn't one to be at a loss for words but it seemed he always lost composure when Tony Stark was around. He felt incredibly lame.

"Are these yours?" Tony said, looking quite amazed, to be honest. 

Steve felt a bead of sweat trickling down his spine. Heart still racing, he reached a trembling hand to get it back and nodded shyly. Tony smiled at him so tenderly Steve almost melted. 

"They're really great, you know. I didn't know you could draw."

His face was burning when he stammered a "th—thank you."

Tony looked flustered and answered with another warm and gentle smile. "I..." He started, rolling his tongue on his lips. "You should get going. I don't want you to be late."

Steve ignored the pang of disappointment in his chest and nodded again, rising on his feet. Tony's hand moved and brushed Steve's again. Maybe purposely, maybe not. Steve felt another jolt of electricity at the touch. He stared up into Tony's eyes which didn't seem to let go. He held his stare until the boy averted his eyes. 

"I'll see you around." Tony finally said as he walked past him and gave him a smug wink.

He had never hated art class so much and it had been the longest hour of his entire life. He was pissed when he finally joined his friends for lunch. He threw his bag on the lawn and sighed the longest and most desperate sigh of history.

"Guys!" He exclaimed angrily, hands on his hips. "I think I'm omega."

Bucky, who was reclining against the trunk, stopped eating, ham and pickles sandwich hanging in the air, half-way to his mouth. He stared up at him with a dubious expression, frowning a little. Sam sat crossed-legged on the lawn, half in the sun, half in the shade. He almost strangled himself on his sandwich. Clint sniggered, sounding surprised. 

"Start again?" Sam said when he could breathe again.

"I think I'm omega." Steve repeated, voice a little less angry, tone a little more serious.

Bucky squinted and studied him with a skeptical expression. "And you say this because...?"

Clint chuckled, teasing. "Loverboy again?"

"Fuck you, Clint!" Steve spat before kicking the grass and falling desperately on his butt. He dropped his head in his hands in a mock sobbing and sighed again.

Sam patted his shoulder gently. "Why don't you tell us where this epiphany came from, huh?"

Steve let himself fall on his back and spread his arms and legs on the grass before hiding his face in his hands again. "Of course, _him._ " He admitted. "Who else?"

Bucky and Sam both chuckled and Steve would definitely not want to know how Clint reacted.

"That's not funny, guys." He whined. "We barely touched hands and I almost got wet. This is a _disaster._ I fucking hate my life."

Bucky put his sandwich away and sat up. He squinted again. "Really?" He asked disbelievingly. 

"Yeah." Steve spat. "Really. I'm telling you, guys. I'm omega. I can _feel_ it. Ugh, my life is fucking over." He whimpered, hands on his face.

"Or," Sam interjected, "you simply have a crush on an alpha. That's hardly the end of the world."

"Who might not even be one." Clint added.

"Yeah," Bucky hissed, "don't be so overdramatic. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Since he's using scent-confusers." Clint kept on, not paying attention to Bucky's remark.

"Yeah, like ninety nine percent of the students in our school." Steve shouted, abruptly raising his head and throwing his hands in the air. "There's only those two cavemen who think it's cool to flaunt their alphaness around like some winning prize." He grumbled while gesturing at Sam and Bucky who guffawed and high-fived. 

"Alpha and proud."

"I don't use them." Clint remarked, mouth curled into a pout. 

"You're beta." Steve snapped. "Big deal."

"Like eighty percent of the American population." Clint snapped back. "You should feel blessed. Being omega makes you special, even more so as a male omega."

"Nope. Being omega makes me thoroughly screwed, in every sense of the term. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me."

Steve whined again. No-one commented.

"I think," Clint started after a moment of silence, "that you're being highly disrespectful towards omegas right now."

Steve felt a blush of shame creeping on his face and hide it in his hands again. "Noooo." He protested. "That's not what I meant, I just..."

"Yeah. Yeah. We got it." Bucky interrupted in a sigh. "I don't think you're omega, though. You always thought you were gonna present as an alpha. What's changed?"

"Well, obviously I was wrong. Just look at me. Do I look alpha to you?" Steve asked, sitting and curling his arms around his knees. 

Bucky shrugged. "I don't think it's as simple as that."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Having a crush on an alpha doesn't make you omega." Sam added, always wisely. "It just makes you attracted to alphas."

Steve frowned at him. "An alpha attracted to another alpha...?" He asked skeptically.

"My parents are both alphas." Sam answered.

"Okay. Rectification. A _male_ alpha attracted to a _male_ alpha."

Sam and Bucky shrugged. Clint pouted. "Still don't see anything wrong with that." Sam explained, the other two nodding approvingly. 

Steve groaned. "You guys, piss me off. You think this is funny but this really isn't. I need to re-think my entire life now, all my life prospects... This is _shitty._ This is really shitty. I don't even know if I'll be able to do what I want to do, now. I'll have to take fucking suppressants my entire fucking life... This is _really shitty."_

"Alright alright. Don't freak out." Bucky exclaimed, palms up in the air in an attempt to simmer his hysterical bouts down with his condescending alpha air. It just enraged him. "Let's not get over our heads. You don't fucking know yet. Why don't you try figuring out what kind of person you like first?"

Steve's rage deflated like a balloon and he dropped his head back on the lawn.

"I don't _like_ anyone. I haven't presented yet, remember? I'm just not interested in sex, like _at all_."

"You're delusional, Stevie." Sam let out while munching on his sandwich.

"Not talking about sex here, Stevie." Clint explained. "We're talking _feelings._ Not the same thing."

"Ugh ugh" Bucky agreed while shaking his head.

"So," Clint continued, tone viciously teasing, "who's your first crush?"

"Peggy." Bucky answered. 

"Nope." Steve rectified. "Mrs Walsh. First grade."

Everyone started guffawing. "Oooh..." Bucky hissed. "Fierce woman."

"Alpha?" Clint asked, very interested. 

"No idea." Bucky shrugged before taking a gulp of his energy drink. 

"Who's Peggy?" Sam asked, just as interested. 

"The love of his life." Bucky answered nonchalantly. "A transfer student from London who came in our school during 3rd grade. He chased after her during the entire year in fourth and fifth grades. She went back to England in Junior High. I don't think he recovered, actually." He kept on, as if Steve wasn't even there.

Steve showed him the middle finger.

Bucky answered with a kick on the knee.

"Alpha?" Clint enquired, visibly amused by all of this.

Bucky grimaced. "Don't know. I think she's beta. A strong woman though."

"Well... " Sam concluded. "I think we have a pattern, here."

Steve leapt on his feet and stretched up. "Fuck you all."

"Oh. Come on, Stevie." Bucky teased. "We're trying to help, here."

Steve looked down at him, gritting his teeth. "You know what, Buck? You may have a point..." He said pensively. "I kinda _did_ have a crush on you all these years. Now, that I think about it."

Bucky stared up at him with wide-open eyes. Steve internally smiled, he wasn't even being dishonest. He heard the other two snigger behind him and knelt down lasciviously next to his best friend, staring right into his eyes, lips parted and a sudden urgent _need_ for contact. He wasn't even pretending.

"Kiss me." He whispered sensually, more sensually he ever thought he was capable of.

Something indescribable flashed across Bucky's eyes. He startled and then panicked and inched back confusedly. "Wow, Stevie. What's the matter with you? You gone mad?"

Steve sat down on his heels and shrugged, a soft pout on his lips. "I thought you were trying to help? Kiss me, then! And we'll know if I'm into alphas after all..." He was being very serious.

"What's wrong with you? Are you for real?" Bucky look utterly troubled and somehow vulnerable and it made Steve want to attack him. He leant closer, seeking the lips of the alpha he had watched pretty much his whole life now that he thought of it.

Bucky erected a protective finger between them and shushed him, placing it right on Steve's wanting lips. Steve shivered at the touch. Why had he waited that long for this?

"I'm serious, Buck." He said positively, leaning closer and closer to the alpha. "I'm tired of waiting. I wanna know what it's like. I wanna have sex. Why does everyone get to enjoy themselves and I'm stuck in a kid's body. That's not fair. I'm not gonna wait my college years to get my first kiss. That's so lame."

Bucky frowned at him, looking confused and still a little troubled. "I'm not into dudes!" 

"Besides, not everyone is enjoying themselves." Clint interjected, sounding genuinely disturbed by the new turn of events. "Just saying..."

"Oh yeah?" Steve answered Bucky, ignoring the Beta and staring into the alpha's eyes teasingly. "Not even an omega?" He chuckled, seductive and leant closer, brushing his ear with his parted lips. "You think I can't seduce you?" He smiled dangerously, provocative. "I think I can. It's biology. Wanna try? You're gonna know who Steve Rogers really is."

Bucky's breathing hitched and he gasped, unconsciously parting his lips. "Fine. One kiss. No tongue. And we're done."

Steve smiled victoriously and let Bucky take control. He was new to this, after all—and still hadn't presented. Bucky took his face in his big hands and pressed his lips delicately on Steve's. He gave him a soft kiss and made it last a little longer than Steve had expected. It was warm and soft and a little wet and Steve thought he could get used to this. He let escape a moan and that was when Bucky ended the kiss. He stared into his eyes confusedly, looking slightly flushed and debauched. 

Steve smiled and Bucky smiled in relief. "Happy?" He rasped in a husky voice. Steve licked his lips and bit his bottom lip as he nodded. "Very." He whispered.

The moment felt awkward but not long enough to be embarrassing. Steve turned around and stared at the other alpha who was still gaping at them. "Sam?Wanna kiss me, too? I think I need more samples to get a good idea."

"What?" He exclaimed, looking slightly outraged, to be honest. "No!"

"Liar. I'm sure you've been secretly dreaming about it. Protecting me until I present so when I do, I'll turn to you. Smart, uh? Admit it!"

"You're out of your mind." Sam snapped, not amused. Steve really enjoyed himself though.

"Come on." Steve teased. "Let me touch your knot. So, I'll get an idea before I get to the real deal."

Sam rolled his eyes, not falling into his trap and ignoring his provocations. 

"I'll let you touch mine, if you want." Clint said, half-jokingly. 

"You don't have one." Sam deadpanned.

"Don't make half-assed offers, Barton." Bucky guffawed. "You don't know Stevie as well as I know him. You're gonna get burned."

Steve though, stared at him studiously, considering the offer. He felt suddenly curious about it, about touching someone else's dick. Something inside him _wanted._ "Are you a man of your words?" He challenged, voice hoarse and heated. 

Clint dropped his smile and swallowed. He stared back and shrugged. "Sure."

"Good." Steve said.

"Alright guys!" Sam interrupted. "Game's over. And Steve? No one said you needed to be this slutty! Chill out, alright?

Steve shrugged. Annoyed. "But that's what everyone's thinking, right?" He spatted, sounding more bitter than he had intended to. "Oh, you heard? The Rogers kid's omega. Really? Oh poor Sarah. That's trouble. A kid like that. You know what they say..." He chuckled, looking down in despair. "Don't pretend you're not thinking like them. Don't fucking pretend!"

"I don't." Clint muttered. "I never met one. So I wouldn't know."

Steve sniffled, realizing his life would completely change when he presented as omega and felt suddenly very very depressed. He took his bag and started walking away from his friends.

"Steve! Come on!"

"You fucking bunch of hypocrites!!!" Steve shouted, not looking back at them and shoving his middle finger in the air. 

"You haven't even eaten your lunch yet."

"Not hungry!"


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow, the rumor spread.

Soon half the students were convinced Steve was the school's very first male omega and accused him of hiding his true self with scent-confusers. Not that they hadn't been thinking it before, they just wouldn't say it out loud.

Steve didn't deny it. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what was the worst. People thinking he was omega or knowing he hadn't presented yet. Both were terribly embarrassing and at least, being omega gave him grounds to fight back. The truth would only confirm he was a freak.

Overall, it almost made his life easier in a way. He couldn't even say it bothered him the rumors going on about him being the football team's bitch or those about the weird foursome relationship he had with Buck, Sam and Clint. The thought was kind of disturbing but, to be completely honest, they had been thinking that before as well, just not out loud. 

Besides, there were some truths about it. He did kiss Bucky, after all. And he touched Clint's dick, although he clearly doubted anyone knew about that particular detail of their lives. The thing happened in the blink of an eye. Clint was very hot in his hand and collapsed on him when he was done. Steve wasn't sure what to think of it. If anything, he was even more curious about sex, and more wanting, but far from sated. He kept on exploring with other alphas, with other betas. He even went down on Natasha once. She liked it. He did too, in a way, but there was still something empty about it. Something empty _in_ him. Something uncertain. An urge, a need he didn't know how to fulfill.

He couldn't wait to be out of here and done with it.

He was used to hearing people insult him as he walked through the school's corridors. He was used to being pushed around. Now they were just louder and more crude, that was all. Nothing affected him anymore.

Johann Schmidt cornered him out of the restrooms.

"Hey, Omega bitch! How much for a blowjob?" 

Steve smiled mischievously. "I don't get paid." He whispered and gestured him to come inside the restrooms. Johann followed—the fool—and pressed Steve against the wall. Steve stared up at him lewdly and grabbed his crotch, and he squeezed, as hard as he could, enjoying Schmidt's distorted face changing colors as he pressed harder. 

Schmidt huffed out and took a deep breath. Steve barely dodged the punch, tilting his head at the last moment, and Johann's fist landed on the hard tiles. A horrific scrunching sound echoed and Johann screamed in pain.

"Steve?" Steve jerked his head on the side, at the gentle and slightly concerned voice. "You alright?"

Johann vanished through the door and purposely jostled Tony's shoulder as he staggered away. "Mind your own business, Stark." He shouted when he was far enough. Tony's eyes followed him unconcernedly and turned back to Steve, questioning.

"I don't need you to come and rescue me like my knight in shining armor. I can fight my own battles." 

Tony chuckled, smile gentle as always. Steve was starting to wonder why Tony seemed to be so different with him. He was an ass to everyone else. That was common knowledge. "I didn't come here for that. I—"

Steve raised bored eyes to him. "What? Enjoying the freak show? or did you come for a blowjob, too?" Tony let out a surprised giggle and flashed wide-open eyes at him. "'cause let me tell you. I lied. I _charge._ And for you I'll charge thrice the price."

Tony's smile died down on his lips and he frowned at him. "Is that what he asked you?"

Steve didn't grant him an answer. He just averted his eyes and looked down on the floor. 

"I was just—" Tony started but didn't go through with it. "Hey," he said instead, "can I offer you a drink?"

Steve raised his eyes to him and stared into his dark eyes. His heart skipped. Tony was smiling again. A shy, insecure but gentle smile.

"You kinda look like you need a drink, right now." He explained, then he added. "And I kinda need your help."

Steve opened his eyes wide, questioningly. He shrugged. "Yeah. Sure."

Ten minutes later, they were at the school's hangout, staring silently into each other's eyes. There was something like concern lingering in the dark of Tony's eyes and Steve hated it.

After a long moment of silence, he finally spoke, a solemn air about him. He was clutching his cup of coffee as if his life depended on it. It had intrigued him, his order. Espresso. Triple shot. Steve didn't know many other students who liked their coffee black. He had felt a little childish when he put his latte macchiato extra milk extra cream on the table in front of him. That was the thing with Tony Stark, he felt small next to him. He felt small and helpless and his heart beat unusually fast. Too fast.

"I'm really sorry, Steve." He said, never letting go of his eyes.

Steve startled and opened wide eyes. "What for?"

"For everything you're going through right now..." 

Steve wasn't exactly sure what he meant exactly by "everything you're going through right now," so much was going on in his life currently but he made an educated guess. He just shrugged.

"Not your fault."

Tony cringed and ran his tongue on his teeth, still staring intently at Steve. His eyes were always intense. "I know..." He admitted and averted his eyes, looking embarrassed. "but I know the feeling..." He added. "And this isn't fair on you."

Life _wasn't_ fair. Had no-one told him that already?

Steve scrutinized him and remembered suddenly that Tony Stark was two years younger than the rest of the seniors. Somehow, at that moment, he _looked_ younger too.

"Have you been bullied before?" Steve asked. "At your former school? Is that why you got transferred?"

Tony startled and raised his eyes to him confusedly, as if surprised that the conversation had suddenly turned all about him. He smiled, cheeks slightly flushed. "Not really..." He said while avoiding Steve's stare. He reached a hand behind his ear and started scratching nervously. "Not like you."

Steve felt a pang in his chest but ignored it. This was not the time to feel sorry for Stark's sob story. Tony Stark didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him and Steve had already too much on his plate.

"So," He said curtly. "said you needed my help? What exactly do you need me for?"

Tony beamed and seemed as relieved as Steve was to drop the bullying topic and leave it for another day. "I was wondering if..." He started, hesitatingly. "If you could help me with English. You're the best student in Fury's class and I'm applying for MIT. I need at least a B-" 

That was a lie.

Tony Stark was a genius, that secret hadn't remained a secret for long in their school. He didn't need Steve to get a B-, even if English wasn't his forte. Steve shrugged it off. Maybe Tony needed a friend. Or maybe he thought Steve needed one, which he kind of did actually. Whatever his reasons were, Steve could go along with it. He could do with an extra friend. And he could deal with another rumor about him going at it with yet another alpha. It wouldn't make much difference. 

"I could help you with your maths?" Tony added with a chipper tone, an innocent smile spreading on his cheeks.

"Sure." Steve said and smiled back while he took a sip of his latte. Somehow it felt good being there with Tony. It felt _relaxing,_ like he could be himself for the first time in his life.

Tony beamed. And Tony Stark flashing a beaming smile at you was not something you could just be indifferent about. Steve's heart started racing and felt suddenly very hot. And believe him, it was _not_ the coffee.

He quickly forgot about it though. Chatting with Tony was easy and natural and the heat in his stomach was quickly pushed aside in the back of his head, just like the beating of his heart. Just like his unpleasant experience in the restrooms earlier. All forgotten, until Tony mentioned it casually again.

"I can't believe he asked you for a blowjob. That ass! You should talk to the board. You could press charges you know?"

"Argh, Tony, please. I don't need legal advice. Let's just forget about it."

Tony just shrugged. "Sure. Whatever. Do what you want."

Steve stared at him. The boy looked so unsettlingly honest. Steve felt so warm and so _un_ pressured. He smiled back at him, willing to be gentle too. "Thanks."

"—Just..." Tony interrupted, biting his nails nervously. "It really gets better, you know. Never forget that."

Something melancholic pooled in the dark of his eyes. And suddenly all kinds of dark thoughts came rushing back, overwhelmingly intrusive. Thoughts, feelings he had buried and didn't want to ever remember. Everything he had been going through those past week as an outed male omega. Everything he had endured before that. 

It didn't feel real. None of it was. And yet, in a few weeks or so, in a few months. It was going to be real. Very real.

Steve felt like crying. 

He laughed instead. He wasn't gonna crack, not in front of alpha Tony fucking Stark. The laugh sounded a bit too bitter though and Steve let his arms fall on his sides. "Oh god, being omega sucks so fucking much. I hate my life."

Obviously this wasn't the reaction Tony expected. He let escape a weird strangled laugh and smiled at him confusedly. His eyes were questioning and Steve startled at the gentleness in them. Tony tilted his head on the side. "It has its perks, I suppose." He said in a shrug, eyes intent on Steve, so serious and determined, and then he reached out a hand to Steve's face.

His fingers, so soft and gentle, brushed his cheek tenderly, leaving a burning trail on them. Steve froze, heart racing in his chest. He couldn't breathe anymore. The touch so electrifying. Steve had forgotten, in his little quest for sexual self-discovery, how much he ached for the alpha, like he had never before. 

"You're the most interesting person I met." Tony said as he kept fondling his cheek tenderly. Smile so achingly gentle.


	8. Chapter 8

They were seated opposite each other in the library. Tony was deeply absorbed in his essay and frowned obscurely at his paper, mouth curled into a pout, his whole stance exuding profound inspiration and deep thinking. Sometimes he dropped his pencil and scratched his head, mussing his already scruffy hair. His breathing deepened then and he would inhale deeply before sighing concentratedly. 

Steve stared.

Deeply captivated. Nothing else mattered at that moment and he had completely forgotten about his own assignment. Why had he agreed to this? Of course it was going to be torture, spending hours, one-to-one with Tony Stark, doing homework.

Tony had just given Steve a valid and respectable excuse to leer conspicuously at his body for hours. He didn't do it purposely but his presence radiated seductiveness and Steve was mesmerized. He stared at the cute heart Tony's lips formed on his focused face. He stared at the manic movement of his pencil. He stared at the wrinkles between his eyebrows that made him look older than he was. He stared at the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. He stared at the line of his neck and imagined what was under his shirt. He stared at the beads of sweat that were forming here and there and yearned to lick them off his olive skin. And he drew the contour of his body and the shape of his mouth with imaginary fingers. 

And he felt hot. Warmth pooling in his stomach and churning his guts. And his eyes burned with desire, wantonly undressing the alpha, meaning to disturb his imperturbable concentration.

Brillance made Steve feel hot. Genius made him feel hot. _Tony_ made him feel hot.

It wasn't even his fault. He had been very decent. He had even pretended to ask Steve a few questions about his essay and had been nice enough to pretend Steve had been the one to help when, frankly, Steve had been much too busy ogling to be of any help. He had no idea what Tony had been writing about and when the questions were asked, he didn't have the time to think about what they meant before Tony was uttering a soft and overly grateful _thank you for your help_ from the tip of his tongue, having certainly found the answer on his own with the prodigal warmth of Steve's gaze.

No it wasn't his fault. Steve was the problem. Definitely.

Sometimes Tony made a break and tilted his head on the side, leaning on his hand. He would leave his pencil laying on the table, then, and gaze at Steve, a soft smile on his lips. Sometimes he just stared at him, making Steve feel suddenly very hot under his collar. Sometimes he engaged in light conversation, asking innocent questions like "so, are you and Barnes together for real? Or is it part of the rumors too?"

Steve almost choked on his spit and dropped the pen he was nibbling at. He raised his eyes to him, mouth hanging open, and stared questioningly into his eyes.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you and Barnes were really dating."

Steve chuckled, awkwardly embarrassed. He shook his head. "Nah. He's not into dudes."

Tony narrowed his eyes, considering Steve's answer and nodded understandingly. "I see..." Then tilted his head on the other side, looking like he had some kind of hidden agenda. He smiled gently, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What about you?"

Steve was back on his paper, gnawing at his pen and avoiding Tony's interested gaze. "What about me?" He asked nonchalantly.

Tony had the smile of someone up to no good. "Are you into dudes?"

Steve startled and looked up into his eyes. He pouted. "I don't know." He admitted rather honestly. "Not really interested in that, actually."

Tony hummed pensively. "Mmh. So you single?"

"Completely single." Steve deadpanned.

"And you're not interested in having someone... Why not?"

Steve paused and studied him for a second or so. His expression was unreadable and his smile mute. Nothing but silence twinkled in his dark eyes. He considered the question with both excitement and annoyance and pondered telling Tony the reason why he was not interested. 

"I'm not really sure what my type is actually..." Steve finally said as some sort of explanation.

Something shone in Tony's eyes. "Oh..."

Something twinged in Steve's chest. He suddenly felt the need for useless specifications "I'm..." He hesitated. "I think I'm attracted to alphas though."

A flash of something indescribable ran across Tony's eyes before he grinned amusedly and sort of pouted pensively. "That makes sense." He said and then he stared right into his eyes, unsettling. "Is that why you kissed him?"

Steve startled and tried to get what he was referring to. "Who?"

"Barnes."

Steve felt a blush creeping on his face. "You saw that?"

Tony shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. He sounded more interested in gossiping than in whatever was non-happening in Steve's love life.

"We were just fooling around. Just a one time thing that meant nothing." Except it was Steve's first kiss and it had happened with his friend. Someone he trusted deeply but not someone he was interested in romantically. 

Tony shrugged again, his curiosity finally satisfied. "Okay." 

Steve looked at him and felt a pang in his chest. Something bothered him but he didn't know what exactly, like this conversation was not finished yet.

"What about you?" He asked a Tony who was already back on working on his essay. "Who is your type?"

Tony dropped his hand on the table and raised his head. "Well, I guess I'm into alphas too, obviously." Steve didn't have the time to recover from the shock that Tony was speaking again. "But I'm really not fixated on a particular gender. I've been with all kinds of people before. I guess it's more about the person than what they are."

His gaze was intense on Steve and he felt suddenly very hot. Heart racing and beating hard in his chest. He felt petrified under the stare. Tony smiled at him, something quite hard to read. His look was both melancholic and hopeful with a tint of amusement hidden behind his flashy grin. He just chuckled silently and went back to work for about five minutes.

"I'm done." He exclaimed a short moment later. "Did you need help with your maths homework?"

He didn't but if that made Tony happy he would gladly indulge him.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a ding at the door and a man entered. Steve's eyes followed him unconsciously and he stared at him from head to toe, pausing halfway on his butt, amazed at how firm it looked in his pants. The man screamed alpha. Everything about him screamed alpha, from the shape of his jaw to the broadness of his shoulders, to the lines of his back muscles that Steve could decipher under his loose T-shirt. Even his scent, indisputable, smelt so strongly of alpha it made Steve dizzy. He shivered and felt a drop of sweat trickling down his spine, right into the crack of his ass. He swallowed as the man turned around, his coffee in hand, and salivated in front of his crotch, imagining what his knot looked like and what it would feel like in his hand.

Bucky snapped his fingers on his face and he snapped out of it. "Stevie. Stop drooling, will you? You're kinda obvious right now." 

Steve startled and felt a blush heating his cheeks. He looked away, embarrassed, and shrugged. "What?"

"We're gonna hang around at Sam's later." Bucky said with a dubious expression on his face. "Wanna come with us?"

"Can't." Steve deadpanned, staring fixedly at the drops of water seeping down his glass of strawberry milkshake. 

"Can't? Or _won't?"_

Steve shrugged again, purposely avoid his friend's stare. "Both." He said curtly. "I'm hanging out with Tony."

"I see." Bucky answered as a grin spread on his face.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Loverboy lately." Sam noticed. "Should we get worried about your cherry?"

Steve pouted and answered his friend with his middle finger. "I wish!" He mumbled, still very conscious that he still hadn't presented and that his cherry was very unlikely going to be popped any time soon. "We're just helping each other on our school assignments."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure homework-doing is happening a lot." Clint exclaimed crudely while doing an obscene gesture with his hand and mouth.

Steve rolled his eyes. "We're really just working on our homework together." He let out in a regretful sigh. He omitted to mention that a lot of ogling was happening as well, on his part. No-one needed to know that.

"You're pouting." Bucky exclaimed.

Steve looked up at him confusedly. "What?"

"If you want him, ask him out!"

He chuckled, a little startled. As if it was that simple. He didn't even know what he wanted and it wasn't like they were that close. And Steve hadn't presented yet, anyway. Why would anyone want a boyfriend like that? Besides, he wasn't interested, like _at all_. And Tony was confusing, very confusing. "He has a girlfriend." He added. A very _omega_ girlfriend. And Steve was... Steve was... still undetermined. And small, and sickly, and... and boring. And insecure...

"And?" Clint asked and shrugged while taking a bite of chicken ribs.

The three of them turned to him, looking rather outraged. 

"What?" He defended himself. "If he really likes him..."

They all sighed desperately and rolled their eyes. Clint shrugged again and ate his chicken in silence, being ostensibly gross while doing so.

"I don't know..." Steve mumbled after a while. "I don't even know who I am."

Although...although, with each day passing by, he felt more and more confused. The deadline was approaching and the outlines of his life as an omega seemed to get more and more precise. He needed to accept the truth, maybe the truth wasn't so bad after all.

He was on his way to acceptance when he walked along Fifth Avenue, to Tony's house. Steve rarely came in Manhattan but Tony had insisted. It was the first time they were having their homework session in one of their houses. Steve was really not thrilled about going all the way from their shitty diner in Brooklyn over to Manhattan but Tony had batted his eyelashes and looked at him with his most unsettling puppy eyes, Steve had given in.

When he saw the house he remembered the limo parked outside the school and remembered Tony was loaded. It seemed even more surreal that Tony would ask _him,_ a poor kid from Brooklyn to help him out with his English assignments. Tony certainly didn't need anyone and certainly not the likes of him. He could probably afford having a private tutor or several tutors, one for each subject. Why had Tony transferred to their lousy school anyway? So far from home?

He felt dizzy for a moment and took a deep breath before he rang the bell. He didn't have to wait for long before the door opened and a very chipper Tony welcomed him, wearing a laid-back outfit which was something quite peculiar coming from Tony. He may have a scruffy look at school but he always dressed smartly. Steve paused for a minute, checking out the alpha from head to toe, until he noticed Tony's excessively excited smile fade slowly and felt guilty. He tried to dissimulate the blush he knew was creeping on his face and looked down at his bare feet. He was caught staring. How embarrassing! Especially when this said staring was unwelcome. Steve felt a little bad and wavered at the door, pondering apologizing or not.

"Are you gonna come in?" Tony said, tone slightly bossy.

Steve looked up at him, startled, and realized that maybe Tony's unusual excitement had died down for lack of reaction from his part. He smiled back and the colors came back on Tony's face as he gave Steve a soft smile.

Steve's heart skipped in his chest but he ignored it, just like he had been ignoring the arbitrary fluctuations of his whimsical heart ever since they started hanging out together. Those moments were too precious to Steve to risk ruining them with confused and misplaced feelings. Tony's smile was warm and inviting but that didn't mean Steve could project his own wavering feelings onto him. 

Steve entered and Tony held him a welcoming hand. "Come." He said while gesturing Steve to follow him inside. The interior of Tony's house was superbly posh and Steve silently marveled at the works of art that he could see all around him. Tony noticed anyway and chuckled softly. "Shall I give you a tour?"

Steve shook his head silently. His head was already spinning just thinking about it. And so Tony just led him to his living room where there was a huge table on which he had already started working, obviously.

Steve dropped his bag loudly on the floor, took the seat that had been noticeably prepared for him and sighed, head between his hands, at the prospect of spending another excruciatingly frustrating three-hour revising session with Tony Stark. Alone. In his house. With that view, on their garden.

"Already exhausted? We haven't even started!" Tony joked from afar. 

Steve raised his head and looked at him. He was walking gracefully to the table with two smoking mugs in his hands. He couldn't help staring again. His eyes followed the movements of his strong legs and lingered over his bare feet, captivated. They were long and twisted, not really pretty to be honest, but he was obsessed. He raised his eyes again, following the curve of Tony's hip and the way they slightly swayed in his hurried pace. The moment maybe lasted a couple of seconds but it felt an eternity and Steve startled when Tony put a smoking cup of what looked like his favorite latte next to him.

The gesture surprised him, they usually went straight to work, but he guessed it was different this time. They were in his house, of course he was going to offer him a drink. Tony sat down in front of him, just like always, and wiggled on his chair, trying to find the best position. His smile was so warm and full of promises but indecipherable.

"You hungry?" He asked softly and didn't let Steve answer before suggesting to eat. "Jarvis made cookies if you want. Peanut butter." Steve's favorite. Did he know? How did he know?

"Who's Jarvis?"

"Our butler." Tony deadpanned. Something felt weird in Steve's chest. Tony had a butler... "So?"

Steve shrugged. "Maybe later?" 

Tony nodded silently and went back to work, the mood suddenly quiet and studious. Not a word was exchanged but the atmosphere around them felt blissfully warm and soothing. The erratic scratching of Tony's pencil on paper, the only thing Steve could hear. Tony was deeply immersed in his work and Steve spent a long moment contemplating him, unable to focus on anything else. An unsettling warmth pooled in his stomach and spread in his entire body. He let his eyes wander away and observed the garden outside. He could even hear the birds if he paid attention. 

Despite everything, Steve had grown to enjoy those session and, even if he wouldn't admit it, they had grown closer. He would even go as far as saying they were friends—sort of—and had had long and complex conversation of the purpose of life. Expected conversation topics for two normal teenagers stuck together for long hours of silence and effervescent with hormones, right? Right.

"Why did you invite me here?" Steve asked, eyes still gazing at the greenness outside the large French doors that illuminated the room.

Tony raised his head from his revisions and stared questioningly into Steve's eyes, a lovely pout formed on his lips. He shrugged. "My parents are away for the weekend. I thought it would be more comfortable and we can hang out afterwards. I've got lots of cool things to show you."

Fair enough.

Steve finally found the courage and plunged himself in his own assignment. It was still so very warm around them and from time to time Steve felt Tony's bare foot brush against his ankle and warmth pooled in his stomach, making him shiver at the touch. When he raised his head, he would see Tony biting on his pencil or rolling it around his thumb while he rubbed his temple with his other hand, pouting at his paper. His eyes would linger for a little too long on the shape of his lips and ran down his square jaw and his sturdy shoulders.

Sometimes Steve imagined Tony pushed him down and pinned his hands on the floor and he felt warm, almost wet, at the thought. Tony's foot brushed his ankle again, insistently, and Steve gasped at the touch. He felt his skin prickling in his pants and wiped his clammy hands on them.

"Hey."

He startled and raised his head in a jerk, moving his hands abruptly on the side. Tony laughed softly and tilted his head on the side, a warm smile brightening his face.

"Do you have someone to go to the upcoming dance with?"

The question was nonchalant, unexpected and incongruous. It took Steve a moment to understand what Tony was talking about. He never went to high school dances. He never had anyone to go with and he didn't know how to dance anyway.

He shook his head silently.

Tony shrugged and tilted his head a little lower. "Wanna go with me?"

Steve cocked his head forward and opened wide eyes. "Why would I wanna go with you?"

Tony made a funny face. "Because..." he said hesitantly, voice low and deep, "you don't have anyone to go with?"

"Aren't you gonna go with Potts?"

Tony chuckled and Steve thought he saw the beginning of a flush on his handsome face but he might as well have imagined it. He licked his bottom lip and turned suddenly serious. "She's going with Wanda."

"What? Isn't she omega too?"

"Yeah so?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know... Isn't it weird? I mean, is it even allowed?"

"This is not the 1940s anymore Steve, of course it's allowed."

Steve was pretty sure that ten years ago it wasn't though but he guessed scent-confusers certainly _confused_ the established order and many things can change in ten years of time. Maybe people were more ready to accept it when it was two female omegas. Still...

"I'm confused. I thought the two of you were dating... I mean, weren't you together?"

"Yeah..." Tony laughed. "For two weeks or something." He shook his head. "Nah, we're better as friends."

Steve sniggered. "Are you that bad of a lay?"

Tony's smile died down and Steve felt internally amused at his startled face. He regained his composure soon enough and grinned widely. "No-one ever complained." He muttered, a smug expression of his face. "Why would you say that anyway?"

Steve shrugged. "Don't know, Wanda seems... the complete opposite of you."

"You think so?" Tony asked, voice high-pitched and sounding very unconvinced.

"Yeah, I mean, she looks...fragile or something, and gentle."

Tony plunged his intense stare into Steve's eyes, suddenly very serious. "I can be gentle," he whispered, voice a little hoarse, "when I want to."

Steve felt immediately guilty.

And lost himself in the profound darkness of his eyes. "Yeah, I know." He finally said, feeling a pang in his chest at Tony's disappointed face. "I don't know why I said that." 

Tony grinned. "So... Is that a _yes_?"

Why would Tony Stark want to go to a dance with _him?_ Did he feel sorry for him? Because he didn't have anyone else to go with? Maybe he didn't know any other omegas...

"Oh, I'm not going." Steve blurted, getting things immediately straight. Tony's expression changed into something indescribable.

He shrugged. "Oh... Okay. I'll ask Natasha out, then."

Steve almost choked on his own spit, remembering the taste of her on his tongue. "Why Natasha? She's alpha." Something twinged in his heart, well, he might not have presented yet, but he was pretty sure he was omega. At least, he had that for himself, for better or worse. Omegas were supposed to date alphas and alphas omegas. Why would Tony go from _him_ to _Natasha?_

Tony burst out laughing, throwing his head backward, his laugh shaking his chest and resonating in Steve like a charm. "Isn't that the point?"

Right. Tony Stark wasn't fixated on a particular gender, he had forgotten. The twinge was still there.

"Why aren't you going?" Tony asked innocently.

"I hate dances." Steve explained. "And I can't go, anyway."

"Are you busy?"

"No, I mean I'm not allowed." 

Tony straightened up on his seat and stared at him with wide-opened eyes. "Why?"

Steve hesitated. Apart from Sam, Bucky and Clint, no-one knew his secret. "I..." He pinched his lips and wetted them with his tongue. "I haven't presented yet. I'm not allowed to go."

Tony looked at him with a mix of surprise, confusion and sympathy. "Is that really a thing?" Steve nodded. "Yeah but I mean, is that rule still carried out? Why wouldn't you be allowed to go? And who cares anyway? How could they even know?"

Steve shrugged. "Don't know... I... You're right, maybe I could have gone if I really wanted to." 

Tony didn't say anything but he kept staring at Steve, studying him thoroughly. "I can't believe you haven't presented, yet... I... I was so sure about you."

Steve smiled bitterly. "Everyone is. Even _I_ am."

Tony laughed gently. "Even you? What are you sure of?"

"That I'm omega." Steve muttered reluctantly. Something flickered in Tony's eyes.

"Really?" He said with an indecipherable smile. "What makes you think that?"

Steve frowned at him, the answer so very obvious to him, but Tony didn't seem to get it. "I... I can feel it."

"What can you feel?"

"I..." He tried to explain, hesitantly, but Tony's questions were so direct he was unsettled. His certainty shaking. "I don't know. It's... the things I want—I _seem_ to want. The people I'm attracted to, the... the way I look." 

"Do you think it depends on the way you look and the people you're attracted to?"

"No, I'm..." Steve hesitated, suddenly unable to see what was so evident about him before.

"Is that because you got it into your head that you're into alphas?"

"Yeah well, it's more like... one alpha but, it's not like I _like_ him or anything. It's just..."

Something forlorn unexpectedly ran across Tony's eyes and he gave him a sad, gentle smile.

"And what makes you so sure you're omega and not a beta or an alpha attracted to other alphas." He croaked out, voice a little hoarse. "It happens..."

"You mean like _you?"_

Tony made a weird grimace. "Yeah." He said. "Like me. Or like... Pepper. I'm sorry Steve... I'm trying to understand the logic behind your train of thought but I really don't follow. Is it that important to you? I mean I really don't care what I am or what you are."

Steve chuckled, sounding slightly bitter. "Easy for you to say, when looking like that..." He held a lazy hand in the air and gestured at him with haughtily.

Tony laughed, amused. "Is that a compliment, Rogers?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "You know, me and Buck we've known each other since kindergarten." The alpha gazed at him gently, hung on his every word. "We were the same size, although I was always skinnier, with a poor health. I would be bullied because of it and I would fight back and he would help me out and we would both end up in trouble." Tony leant closer, resting his face on the palms of his hands, captivated. "And then he started to grow and to change and I didn't. And then he presented and I—" He paused, trying to remember when it went wrong. "—I felt left out, somehow. Like he was, you know, going his own way and leaving me there."

Tony shrugged. He looked a bit melancholic, maybe trying to be understanding. There was something nostalgic in his eyes, as if he, too, was remembering his own childhood.

Steve sighed. "I didn't want to be omega." He admitted regretfully. "It's time that I accept who I am."

Tony pouted, a glimpse of sympathy on his expression. Surely, no boy ever wished to be omega. Maybe Tony understood that, at least.

"How old were you when you presented?" Steve asked, after a long lingering silence.

"Eleven." Tony said after a moment.

"How was it for you?"

"Unexpected, I guess. I freaked out a little bit. I wanted to be like everyone else. But I guess you're right. Now that I think about it...I think I've always known."

Steve chuckled. "You know what my friend Clint told me?" He said with a forced smile. "That I should be happy because I was special."

Tony gave him a gentle smile. "I think you're special, regardless of your gender."

Steve startled at the unexpected compliment and felt a blush starting to creep on his face. He looked down sheepishly. 

"How about a cookie?" Tony said with a grin, relievingly changing the conversation.

They ate the cookies and went back to work. Then they hung out. Tony showed him all the cool things he had told him about. They were... really cool, to say the least. And then Tony asked him if he wanted to stay over. Steve freaked out. If he stayed over he was pretty sure he would do something stupid. He didn't trust himself around Tony and whatever they had been forming for the past couple of month, he didn't want to jeopardize it.

Tony looked disappointed but understanding and Steve wondered what he was expecting from him. Was he that badly in need of a friend? Didn't he have friends of his own, already? How was Steve supposed to be that? When he was unsure about himself?


	10. Chapter 10

Steve decided to go after all.

Tony was right... How would they know? For once he had the opportunity to use the rumor in his favor, he wasn't going to miss it. He just needed an alpha to chaperon him and Sam was happy to play the part.

His mum was delighted. Steve's first high-school dance ever. It was time, she had said while making sure Steve's outfit reflected the importance of the event. Steve hid his annoyance, if it made his mum happy then he would gladly indulge her. She was so rarely happy these days. Steve looked a bit stiff in his tuxedo but he admitted it was classy and looked good on him.

He hadn't told his mum he was going with Sam. No parent would be happy to learn their son was omega. He didn't want her to cry. It was only in Sam's car that he pinned the red rose that Sam had brought for him. He was taking his role very seriously apparently. Steve suddenly felt the urge to laugh hysterically, he repressed it. He didn't want to upset Sam who seemed very eager to make Steve feel like Cinderella on her way to meet her Prince tonight. His mum must have gone overboard with the shovel talk and now the alpha felt, somehow, invested with a mission. That was cute.

"So," Sam whispered gently while Steve was lost in thought, staring pensively at the entrance building decorated with colored lights for the occasion, "ready?" Steve startled and jerked his head to him. Sam's smile was soft and encouraging. He nodded and started moving about before Sam interrupted his momentum. "Wait!"

Steve froze and turned to him questioningly but Sam had already opened his door and rushed out to open Steve's and offer him a hand. Steve glared at him. "Seriously?"

He felt the urge to laugh again. It was so _embarrassing._

Sam's hand shied away and they both pretended this moment had never happened. The alpha still put a protective hand on his Steve's shoulder while ushering him inside however and no-one at the entrance gave them a second look. Maybe that was the perks of "dating" the quarterback.

They both hurried inside, Sam because he was eager to meet their friends and have fun, Steve because he was afraid to get caught and felt a little guilty to break the rules.

The atmosphere inside was a little oppressive, to Steve at least. It wasn't really different from school actually. The same buildings. The same people. The same uninteresting conversations. The same stupid teenage behavior. Not really his scene. Fortunately Sam and Bucky were there and as soon as Steve had scanned the room he was handed a non-alcoholic drink and dragged on one corner where his friends had settled down.

They got started with animated discussions while Steve wasn't really attentive, lost in his thoughts again. It was not his scene and he felt uncomfortable in his clothes despite knowing how good he looked in them. His eyes traveled aimlessly across the room and fell on them.

Tony and Natasha had just arrived and were causing a commotion, catching all the attention. They were both stunning and looked so good together. 

Tony stood tall and proud in a rather extravagant and improbably colored suit. He was absolutely gorgeous. On his arm, snuggling against him, was Natasha in a dazzling fuchsia sheath dress, smiling dangerously at the crowd. 

Steve suddenly felt a weigh in chest, something heavy churning inside. Jealousy prickled at the bottom of his stomach and he felt bile coming up at the back of his throat.

It could have been him.

Tony quickly got them drinks and led them to the dance floor. They rocked the party like they owned it. Both of them killers at dancing, they really made the show. Tony had Natasha swirl around him and held her delicately against him while she snarled protectively at every person who got a little bit too close. Steve felt his hackles raise and a shiver of rage ran down his spine. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the vital urge to remove her claws from him and gritted his teeth in order to calm the tremor in his hands.

They were beautiful together, Steve had to admit, but there was something very wrong about it. Awkward. They were dancing together but it felt like they were fighting each other, competing for power and control. Natasha was a fierce alpha, Steve knew a thing or two about it, and he couldn't stand the fact that she could touch Tony, rest her head on his shoulder, just be anywhere around him. It was just wrong because Tony was... Tony was... ~~his~~ _precious._

Steve took a deep breath and repressed a growl. Most his friends had joined the dance too and Sam was standing before him, a soft smile on his lips, offering his hand. Steve looked up at him with a dubious expression. What was he doing? Was he really asking him for a dance? What was going through his head right now? Sam's smile slowly disappeared to leave place to misplaced concern or disappointment? Steve wasn't really sure. He just stared at him, stupefied.

Sam gave up and went to the dance floor with the others. Steve felt bad. A little pang of mislaid guilt. He looked down at his feet and twisted his fingers together, curling them in anxiety and boredom. The music was too loud and his heart started racing unexplainably, beating hard in his chest. Steve tried to calm himself down and regretted coming here. What did he expect really?

One song ended, and two, and three. His friends came back at some point, got themselves drinks, made a few jokes and then went back to the dance floor. And Steve remained sitting on his seat, uninterested and bored, eyes wandering around without really looking.

And then he felt a warm presence next to him. He heard a smile. He felt a gaze, intense on him. He turned his head on the side and his eyes met Tony's. "Hey." 

His voice was warm and soothing, a little mellow. His smile was tender and his eyes were intense and playful. Steve had lost his words.

"So you came, in the end..." 

Steve wasn't really sure if the tone was happy or reproachful. Maybe it was a bit of both. He felt himself blush. "I... yeah, I guess. Sam was nice enough to accompany me."

"Well, I guess the world hasn't changed that much after all. Omegas still aren't allowed to come by themselves. This is bullshit." Steve could hear the slight anger flaring in his voice. It was unexpected, but touching.

It made him angry too. No-one should be treated like second-class citizens and despite much improvement for the last decade or so, omegas still were. They shared a conniving silence and the moment lingered, both of them watching without really looking at the dance floor.

"Aren't you gonna invite me to dance?" Tony suddenly asked, voice warm and a little husky.

Steve opened his eyes wide, startled. He stared at Tony's smile, so warm and gentle, which was growing a little insecure. "I—" he stammered, "I don't know how to dance."

"I can teach you." Tony said confidently, chuckling a little.

Steve freaked out. He shook his head in panic. "I'll step on your toes."

"I think I can manage that." Tony's smile was soft and reassuring and Steve's heart started racing again. He did _not_ want the whole school to see him dance with Tony fucking Stark. And now he was out of excuse.

"I..." He hesitated. "I don't think—" His eyes met Natasha's angry ones at that moment and glared at him possessively. "I don't think your dance partner would like that." He husked out.

Tony threw a glance at her from the corner of his eye and stared back at Steve. "She's just my dance partner, Steve, not my girlfriend. She doesn't own me."

"Does she know that?" Steve asked amusedly. He felt somehow very relieved to have almost handled this very awkward moment between them.

"That's just alpha instincts. We're just dance partners." Tony repeated nonchalantly, the same soft smile fading on his face. "And she's a really good one but I wanna dance with my friends."

Steve turned to him and stared into his eyes, to judge how serious he was. What was it with all the single alphas in that room? Did he smell that good?

"I thought you liked alphas."

"I do." Tony admitted. "It's just a dance, Steve. I'm not asking you to bond with me."

"Good!" Steve joked. "'cause I'm never gonna let any alpha bond me, ever."

Tony chuckled. He twisted his mouth and nodded in some sort of amused agreement and he gave Steve a wide and gentle smile while reiterating his demand silently, a shy hand offered confidently.

Steve stared at him warily and shook his head. "I really don't wanna dance, Tony. Please don't make me." He regretted instantly when he saw Tony's shocked expression, a mix of anger and outrage, as if Steve had accused him of harassment or something. Tony Stark must not be used to being rejected. 

He made a clumsy attempt at laughing it out and straightened up on his seat, inching back from Steve's personal space. "Okay." He said with an undecipherable smile and Steve felt another pang of guilt clenching his heart. They were his friends and they meant well he supposed but Steve just wasn't an omega doll you could just play around with like a puppet, nor some kind of experiment. No matter how exciting it seemed to be able to get your hands on a male omega. He felt another twinge in his heart and turned away from Tony, sulking a little. 

Tony was so handsome it wasn't fair. 

When he raised his head again, two green eyes were glaring at him and red, soft, full lips were twisted at him annoyedly. "Hands off my date, Rogers." Steve startled at the challenging aggressiveness in the tone although she was smiling teasingly. She tilted her head seductively, cooing at Tony like only women could, and swayed her hips slowly with a gesture of her hand that meant _let's go back._ Tony smiled back at her, charmed, and hoisted himself on his feet, grabbing her waist possessively, smiling enticingly. 

Steve huddled on himself as if their personalities were so big they needed more space and ignored the jealous pang of his heart while clenching his feet and gritting his teeth discreetly. Tony gave him a last regretful glance and followed Natasha on the dance floor where everyone was having fun without him. He stared at the two of them for a moment, jealousy roiling at the bottom of his stomach, and then he watched Tony dance with Potts, so gracefully it hurt.

It was mistake coming here, he was out of place. 

He finally decided to unglue himself from his seat and leave. He pondered telling his friends he was going but decided against it. They would insist to drive him back and he needed to be alone and brood. He conned his way out, deceiving the people who were guarding the entrance, making sure no omegas were leaving by themselves. Stupid rules.

Outside the breeze was cool but refreshing and Steve took a deep breath before starting walking towards his house. He wasn't living that far maybe three or four miles. One hour walk at the most. 

Except, there was a reason why omegas were not allowed to leave on their own. They were— _still_ —preys. 

Steve hurried his pace when he heard a rattling noise behind him and then a few voices. One of them he recognized. They had seen him go out on his own probably. If they caught him, he would fight back and he would lose and they would punch the shit out of him, they wouldn't pass on such an opportunity. And fuck, he wasn't in the mood to get beaten tonight. 

Steve took another deep breath, praying for his lungs to hold up, and started running, as fast as he could. He took unexpected turns, in order to lose them but he could still hear their voices far away. They were shouting. Steve felt the sudden need to cry. Like, why? Why did he have to endure all of this?

He kept running and running until he felt his lungs burning and his feet hurt with those fucking dress shoes that were not made for running at all. And he started to lack air and his head started spinning but he kept running and suddenly, the voices were gone.

His knees buckled and he staggered on the sidewalk until he collapsed on the asphalt, out of breath. He couldn't breath anymore and reached for his inhaler in his pocket, just in time. He sat there for a few minutes and when he could see clearly again he stood up and started walking back home.

He walked a few yards until the sound of a moving car stopped him in his momentum. It was moving suspiciously slow. Steve made a halt and turned slowly on the side, heart racing in his chest. For a split-second he wondered if it was written on his ass, that he was omega, he pushed this ludicrous and very depressive idea out of his head soon enough and squinted his eyes to get a better view.

There was a black limo, following him. It stopped at his level and Steve stared, dumbfounded, at the window being slowly pulled down. He saw the outlines of a beautiful face and dark eyes gleaming in the shadows. "Need a lift?"

Steve's knees trembled. He was out of breath and his lungs were still burning. He still felt dizzy with the lack of air. He exhaled a long sigh, feeling so relieved to see Tony here, in the middle of nowhere, Brooklyn.

Steve mechanically looked at his watch and realized it was way to early for Tony to have left the party. He frowned at him. "Were you following me?"

Tony grimaced and smiled sheepishly. "Is it a bad thing if the answer to that question is _yes_?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I made those guys leave." Tony said as an excuse, tone a little guilty.

He felt a burn on his cheeks, spreading so rapidly it was embarrassing. He was conflicted. On one hand, he felt extremely relieved and grateful for Tony to be here. On the other hand he hated that he had, once again, come to his rescue, although the idea diffused a comforting warmth throughout his body. He hated being helpless. He hated being needy. Steve had never felt so eager to climb into someone else's car and yet, he hesitated. 

The door opened invitingly. Tony gestured him to come inside. Steve scanned the spacious compartment inside and saw no sign of Natasha's presence. He frowned again, suspicious. "Are you alone?"

Tony grinned, all teeth out. "Do you see anyone else in the car?" He said with a mischievous smirk and winked. Steve didn't. "Come on, Rogers. Don't make me beg!" Tony exclaimed, tone amused. "Get in!"

Steve smiled, despite himself. "Why are you alone?"

"Because... I'm going home?"

"What about Natasha?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you gonna take her home?"

"She can take care of herself."

She certainly could. She was the scariest person Steve had ever met but that didn't mean it was a valid reason to ditch her at the party to come and rescue him. That was very inappropriate actually, Steve thought Tony had more class. "I can too." He mumbled unconvincingly, although currently it wasn't that evident.

Tony smiled, gently, and pursed his lips softly. "Sure." He said with an amused glint in his eyes. "Are you really gonna make me beg?"

Steve looked down embarrassedly and tried to hide the beginning of a blush. He shook his head and finally decided to climb into the car.

The ride was silent. Tony was pensive, leaning on the other side of the huge car, looking out the window. His smile gone. Steve was leaning against the opposite door, glancing at him surreptitiously. He was nervous, the atmosphere somehow tense between them. He pinched his lips and licked them while rubbing his clammy hands on his thighs. He swallowed. "Why did you follow me?"

"I saw you rushing out with a crestfallen face." Tony answered nonchalantly. "I thought you might need a friend." 

"Is that what you are?" Steve blurted without thinking. "A friend?"

Tony turned his head away from the window and stared at him confusedly, eyes wide-open, his mouth curled into a pout. A sexy pout Steve would say, but he pushed that thought far away.

"Aren't we?" Tony said, surprisedly. 

Steve shrugged and the silence came back, heavy and lingering.

"Did he reject you?" 

Steve startled. It took him a moment to understand the question. "Who?"

"Wilson." Tony blurted, tone overly unconcerned. "The alpha you're into?"

Steve felt his heart skip in his chest. "No, no, no. He's not... and it's more like, the other way around?"

Tony turned to him, expression confused, half-surprised, half-interested. "You rejected Wilson? How come? Not your fancy?"

Steve felt another blush creeping on his face. He stammered, "no, I... He was just trying to be a good date, I guess... You know, 'cause that was my first dance and everything. Not a big deal..."

Tony laughed wholeheartedly, throwing his head back and revealing the lines of his neck, slender but strong. Steve felt the sound of it penetrate his soul, his entire body shivered. He wanted to touch it, run his hands down his chest and feel his muscles underneath his button-down shirt. 

The alpha turned to him, dark eyes so intense on him and smile a little evil. "I see..." He said suggestively. "So, not Wilson then. Why don't you ask them out though?"

Steve hesitated. Did Tony really have no clue? "They're way out of my league..." Steve mumbled self-deprecatingly. "Besides, I sill haven't presented yet."

Tony pouted unconvincingly. "Are they in our school?"

"Why all those questions?" Steve asked a little more aggressively he had planned.

Tony gasped and gave Steve an apologetic glance. "I'm just curious..." He defended himself, shaking his head. "'Cause I really don't see anyone there who could possibly be out of your league. You're amazing."

Steve startled at the unexpected and gratuitous compliment. _Except you,_ he thought and stared at Tony who looked intensely at him with a penetrating gaze.

His heart skipped another beat. He felt his skin prickle, his hands shaking. Tony's presence was dark and overwhelming. Silent but oppressive. He turned back to the window, his left hand nonchalantly resting in the middle of them. Steve stared at it, at his fingers which, he knew, were so skilled, and felt the need to touch them. He wanted to reach out and brush his fingers on his knuckles, follow the lines of his bones and veins, intertwined their fingers together. Tony's hand slid closer to him and Steve let his hand hover over it, resisting the temptation of grabbing it. His breath hitched. Would he grab that hand, he would pull his arm the rest of him, clutching at the alpha like his life depended on it and begging him to fuck him right now on the backseat of that car. There was something both sordid and exciting about having his first time in a limo.

Tony sighed and breathed erratically for a short moment. "Say..." he started, voice a little insecure but still determined. "If there was someone else—someone other than your alpha I mean—who kinda liked you and didn't care that you presented or not..." His voice hesitated and then he turned back to Steve, plunging his dark eyes into his, staring intently in them. "Would you give them a chance?"

Steve gaped at him, dumbfounded and unable to answer the question. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. It almost hurt. He stared at the alpha silently, face growing pale and wary. He knew he was.

 _Maybe I would_ was what he would have answered if he had had the chance, but Tony didn't let him and before he could understand what was happening to him, the alpha had jumped on him and Steve felt the pressure of his soft, beautiful lips against his and a jolt of electricity ran through him, down his spine and along his limbs. His entire body electrified. He had never felt something so overwhelmingly powerful before. He lost control and felt a wave invade him, a mix of repressed desire, forbidden pleasure and fear.

Tony was sort of animalistic but not forceful in any way. He had cupped his face delicately and brushed his lips with his, breathing into his mouth for a split hesitating second before he pressed them against Steve's. The kiss was surreptitious and as soon as Tony's lips had touched Steve's he moved away and huddled against the door guiltily. His breathing hitched and Steve heard him hesitate, his own heart beating so hard he could feel it in his temples.

"I'm so sorry, Steve." Tony mumbled embarrassingly, avoiding Steve's stare. "I don't know what took over me, I'm really sorry."

Steve startled. He could still feel the warmth of his breath on his mouth, the softness of his lips against his, his scent so strong and heady permeating the car. His heart was ready to explode in his chest. His entire body shivered. What had just happened?

A whirlwind of emotion submerged him. He wanted to burst out laughing and scream and cry at the same time. He started breathing heavily until he couldn't hear Tony's hitched breathing anymore. The moment so intense Steve wanted to escape it and live it again and again and again and never wanted it to stop.

The tension was heavy, palpable between them but no-one said or did anything for a while. 

And then Steve regained his consciousness and realized that Tony had kissed him and that he wanted that again. He looked at him and reached out a hand. Tony must have felt it somehow because he turned back to him, eyes intent on him. He was deliciously flushed and looked a little insecure. the sight of him so cute it churned Steve's stomach.

"Tony..." He whispered and it turned out a little croaky. A split second later Tony's lips were back on him.

The kiss was shy at first, hesitating, asking for permission. Steve wished he could have given it but he was too lost in bliss, trying to get back into his own body, for that. Tony felt so amazingly good it was dizzying. He smelled delicious, he tasted so fucking marvelous and the touch of his fingers, gentle and delicate on the skin of his jaw was intoxicating and electrifying.

Steve's skin prickled everywhere and heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach. He felt hot, so unusually and inexplicably _hot_ he wanted to cry. his body was burning inside and out. His insides were mush and his brain out of order. Already he was noticing changes in his body and it took him a moment to realize how hard he was. It had never happened before. Not like this, not so intensely. 

Tony groaned into his mouth and pushed into him softly, holding him like he was something so precious he would die to protect it. Steve just curled his arms around him and grabbed his face, seeking more of his taste, wanting to penetrate his skin, take a glimpse of his soul. He wanted to devour him.

Tony moaned softly this time and the sound sent Steve to heaven, resonating in his entire body like an orchestra was playing in there. How could it be so good? Tony's scent spiked, the smell of him mingling with Steve's own, it was overwhelming. Steve let escape a moan and collapsed onto the seat, heart beating so fast it hurt. He spread his legs instinctively. He could feel himself starting to get wet and felt the urge to cry at the beauty of it. So hard in his dress pants he could have torn them. He started humping Tony who stared at him from above, hands on each side of him and eyes intent on him.

"Steve, I—"

"Why did the car stop?" Steve blurted, voice panicky.

"I—we reached your house I suppose." Tony answered, softly.

The image of his mother frowning at him appeared in front of his eyes, unwilling to go. Steve suddenly realized the position he was in, the hardness so unbreakable in his pants and the strong shape of Tony above him. Their scents so strong and dizzying around the compartment. Had he lost his mind? What was he doing?

Everything came back to his mind, tormenting him. He freaked out. "I can't do this." He said, panic overwhelming him. "I can't do this." He repeated and was already opening the door to escape. It was too fucking much. Everything was too much.

Tony straightened up and stared at him worryingly, eyes questioning. 

"I gotta go, my mum's gonna get worried." Steve tried to explain and he stumbled out of the car. His body was hot all over, burning and stinging. He just wanted to tear his clothes off. He started to lose his breath and hyperventilated. He wanted to scream as hard as he could, releasing everything out. He wanted to run again, and never stop. Run a marathon until the pain, the _urge_ disappeared. He staggered to his house, barely recognizing it.

"Steve wait!" 

He rushed to his door and fumbled at the lock but finally opened it and slipped inside before Tony couch reach him. He slammed the door behind him and collapsed against it, sighing almost relievedly.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve rushed up the stairs, his entire body shivering. He needed.

He wasn't sure what exactly yet but he _needed._ His body was hurting everywhere and heat pooled in his stomach, spreading like a burning fire in his limbs. He almost tore his own clothes off and by the time he reached his room, he was completely naked. 

A good thing his mum was on the night shift tonight. A moment of weakness and the guilt came back. Tony's helpless face floating in his mind. A rush of warmth invaded him.

He collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. He was completely out of breath without even doing anything. His body hurt everywhere, aching as if he just had a two hour PE session—the last time he had had PE sessions must have been in primary school though. The heat was unbearable.

After a cold shower, Steve still had the sensation that his body was burning and he was still shivering. He took his temperature, it was just above normal but nothing catastrophic. His head was spinning. He staggered back to his room, his knees wobbling and collapsed on the floor again with a sudden flash of heat spreading in his body. It was burning everywhere and his skin prickled and hitched and he wanted to tear it off and scratch it. He started wriggling and whining uglily on the floor before he finally got a grip on himself and climbed onto his bed, completely naked. 

He kicked the covers off and spread like a starfish. The need was still there. An insatiable and unbearable hunger. He was rock hard. His mind still filled with Tony and his deliciously enchanting scent and the taste of his lips, and the touch of his fingers, and his inescapable stare. Another rush of heat. His head spinning and his body spasmodic. It was painful and he didn't know what to do, until he rolled on his stomach and started humping the mattress. And then he knew what to do.

So he did it.

Again. And again. And again. 

And when he was finally out of strength, completely exhausted, he managed to sleep for a couple of hours before waking up again in a startled jolt. A whiff of Tony's scent, the memory of his fingers brushing his skin, the wetness of his lips and he was at it again.

And he did so all night long. Never satiated. Always burning. Always hot and shivering. 

When he finally woke up in the morning, he had his hand on himself and his bed was damp with sweat. He felt empty and tired, body stiff and feverish. He rubbed himself one last time, emptying himself once more, enraged and out of breath. He arched his back on his bed with the pain and the need to cry out and finally, finally he felt a surge of relief. Tears were running down his red cheeks. His throat hurt from all the panting, he was dizzy. Millions of thoughts swirling around in his head and Tony, everywhere, highjacking his brain. The smell of him, the taste of him, the touch of his rough fingers... His hand still on himself, he felt it grow slowly and expand and grow more.

And oh! Fuck! 

He had presented.

He burst into tears. That wasn't part of the equation. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had finally, finally accepted himself. He rolled onto his stomach and hid under the cover, and cried.

What would the others think now? And why had no-one told him how painful it was? Why does no-one ever talk about this? And how was he gonna do this? 

After a few moments it softened and Steve felt completely empty. Physically and emotionally empty. He heard someone rattling in the kitchen and looked at the time. His mum must have come back. He felt the urgent need to run to her and hold her in his arms, maybe cry a little more on her shoulder.

He rushed down the stairs and stopped just in front of the kitchen door. He was not a kid anymore. Seventeen-year-old boys didn't go crying to their mama, after they had presented. He refrained. 

Instead he climbed back up the stairs, went to the bathroom to take a long shower and rubbed his body thoroughly, then changed his sheets, emptied his bin, put on some clean clothes and went back to the kitchen. He pushed the door and sat at the table, starving as if he had been fasting for a week. His mum was making pancakes and his heart swelled with gratitude. He joined his hand in a prayer and waited for her to turn around. 

She did and she smiled when she saw him at the table. He walked to him, skirting around the table, and ruffled his hair softly. Steve curled his arms around her waist and sighed.

His mum remained silent. She just instinctively put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature but it had gone down, Steve had checked.

"You're hungry?" She said as she disentangled herself from his grasp.

"Starving." Steve mumbled.

"I made pancakes." She said perkily. 

Steve salivated while he watched his mum fuss in on the kitchen counter.

"Mama?"

"Yes."

"I have presented."

His mum dropped her spatula in the sink and turned around slowly. She had a wide smile of her face. "Really?" She asked with enthusiasm, then she wiped her hands on apron and sat down in front of him, expression resolute. "Good. I'll make an appointment with Dr Erskin." She said factually. 

Steve looked at her with wide-open eyes.

"Isn't he _your_ doctor?"

"He's the best." 

He looked at her, mortified. "How did you know?" He choked out. 

Steve had yet made sure he had erased the smell from him. At least he thought he had. His mother gave him a soft smile. 

"Stevie..." She muttered amusedly. "Mothers know that kind of things."

His heart started racing. "Have you always known?" He asked, voice a little panicky.

"You can never know for sure until it happens." She answered elusively.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve whined, almost out of breath. 

His mum ruffled his head again and slid her hand down his cheeks, cupping his jaw and brushing his skin with her thumb. "Stevie, honey. These kind of things you need to figure out on your own."

Steve leant into her touch and sighed. His mum caressed his cheek for a little longer and went back to make breakfast.

"Mama?" Steve said softly, feeling suddenly filled with courage. "There's something I need to tell you." She turned an attentive ear to him and stared at him with a gentle and expectant expression. "I think I like alphas..."

She sighed, frowning a little. Her gentle eyes turned serious. She sat down in front of him again and cuddled his hands into hers. "Honey," she started with a slightly intransigent tone, her usual assertiveness that made Steve huddle on himself. "What's important is that you're happy with the person you love, baby. And that you make them happy and respect them. Always."

Steve nodded, feeling a relieving warmth fluttering in his chest.

"There's a boy I like." He admitted, feeling light-hearted, the image of Tony so clear in his mind. He was really handsome and smart and Steve wanted to make him happy. He thought about everything that had happened last night. And how he had never seen this coming. Tony had been... He had been so subtle in his approach. Steve had been a massive asshole. "We might have kissed." His mother gave him a gentle, understanding smile, eyes nostalgic. "I've been an asshole to him."

She squeezed his hands, keep them warm in hers. "Then make it right."

He stared into her eyes, resolutely. "I will." He exclaimed, hoping so deep in his heart that Tony wouldn't be disappointed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long pause. I've been having issues with my health recently (nothing serious, don't worry) and I haven't been able to write anything.

It was later in the afternoon that Steve decided to call Tony. His mother had gone to bed. It was pouring outside and the house was particularly quiet. The afternoon adorned melancholic colors. Steve splayed on his bed and took his phone. He dialed Tony's number a few times but it took him a while longer to find the courage to call him.

Tony answered at the first ring. Steve could hear the smile in his voice. "Hi."

"Hi." Steve answered warmly and the silence lingered between them.

There was a heavy background noise that Steve couldn't decipher. He kept listening to Tony's shivering breathing before he started. "I think we need to talk." He said.

"I think so too."

"I owe you an explanation, Tony." Tony swallowed at the other end of the phone. "But maybe, we should talk in person?" Steve paused, trying to analyse Tony's reaction but he got none. "Are you free?"

"I'm free." Steve felt something fluttering in his stomach. Tony's voice was hoarse and a little tired. "I'm in front of your house."

He startled. "What?"

"I'm in front of your house." Tony repeated and Steve suddenly realized what the background sound was.

"But it's pouring outside." He explained and rushed to the window to glance outside. There was a dark silhouette in the rain. The boy lifted his head and their eyes met for a split second. "I'll be down in a second..." Steve muttered with a voice unexpectedly low and deep and commanding. He even surprised himself.

He ran down the stairs and rushed toward the entrance door, opened it and Tony, all soaked in his dark hoodie, loomed over him, the only thing Steve could see, his dark eyes gleaming in the shadows. His heart skipped in his chest. His amazing smell suddenly enveloping him like a warm and comforting blanket. He opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. He was hypnotized. By the beauty of him, by the intensity of his stare. The hand that was holding the door was shaky and Steve remained silent and still for a long moment until the erratic breathing of the alpha snapped him out of it. He stared at his flaring nostrils and ran his eyes down his face, following the contour of his jaw and the curve of his parted lips. 

"You're soaked." He finally said.

Tony gave him a shy silent smile.

"Wait a sec." Steve blurted while running to the living room where a pile of clean laundry lay on the sofa. He yanked on the first towel he could see and ran back to Tony to uncover his head and wiped his face with the towel. The gesture was unexpectedly gentle and Tony's eyes shone with silent gratitude.

"How long have you been waiting outside?" Steve asked softly, his voice coming out a little hoarse. Maybe the lump in his throat or the warmth he felt about touching Tony, or his heart beating so fast he could feel it in his temples.

Tony averted his eyes and looked down embarrassedly. "Happy dropped me off a couple of hours ago."

Steve freaked out. "Two hours!!?" He exclaimed. "Tony..."

The alpha shrugged as unnecessary apologies flowed out of his mouth before Steve could react. "I'm so sorry, Steve. I just.. After last night, I really needed to talk to you, to...to explain but I chickened out while in front of your house and—"

"No!" Steve interrupted. "It's _my_ fault, don't apologize."

"Please, let me speak." Tony exclaimed, eyes darkening with a sort of frenzy.

Steve snapped his mouth shut and listened, his hands still rubbing gently on both sides of his face. 

"I really sorry about last night." Tony repeated, a little less urgently. "I'm sorry if I came on too strongly but I really don't want you to misunderstand my intentions." Steve was hung on his words and stared desperately at the movement of his lips, unable to look him in the eyes. He felt an embarrassing blush creeping on his face but couldn't say or do anything but listen to the strongly resolved alpha. "I really do like you, Steve. I know I've been a bit clumsy trying to ask you out and I'm sorry about it but I like you. I have, for a long time, and—" Steve watched him as his resolve faded and he started losing composure, anxiousness slightly distorting his beautiful features. Something clenched his chest, something that stopped him from saying anything. "And it's not because of what you are but because of _who_ you are, Steve. I'm really serious about you."

Tony stopped, determination wavering and worry growing on his face. Steve stared at him, mouth gaping. He would have wanted to say something. Anything. He should have apologized, should have explained. It wasn't Tony's fault. Tony hadn't done anything wrong, on the contrary, it had been all the most decent. Steve was just a stupid fool and a careless jerk. But his heart beat too fast, his head throbbed too hard and the warmth pooling in his stomach was much too overwhelming. He just opened and closed his mouth like a fish and strengthened his hold on the alpha. "I—" He stammered. "I like you too."

Tony's eyes opened wide and a let escape a laugh of relieve, smiling spreading wide on his face. His dark eyes shining like stars in the darkening room. The alpha was so mysteriously handsome. 

Steve's heart made a leap. "Can I kiss you?" Tony blurted, his face a little rosy. There was a spike in his scent, strong and heady and nerve-racking.

Steve gasped and parted his lips. He barely nodded but his hold on Tony was strong and his determination unwavering and Tony's lips were on him faster than he could get prepared for. Hot and soft and burning against his mouth.

An explosion of flavor, fireworks in his chest and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Steve tiptoed for better leverage and closed his eyes, he could see the entire galaxy. He could touch the stars. It was like flying, like being free for the first time of his life. He trembled in Tony's embrace. The kiss was yet soft and all very chaste but Steve's lost himself completely in it and his hands slid around Tony's neck on their own, grabbing onto him, while Tony's arms curled gently around him, holding him close. It was amazingly soft and gentle and everything Steve ever wanted and more.

Tony was very gentle and respectful and never brutal and he treated Steve with care like he was the most precious thing on earth. And Steve liked that. A lot. The kiss ended slowly as they both kept nipping at each other lips, tasting each other's mouth, breathing each other's smells. It was glorious, despite Tony's wet clothes. 

"We should get to my room." Steve said after enjoying a long moment in Tony's arms. Maybe his last one. "Don't wanna my mum to embarrassingly walk out on us."

Tony chuckled. "Your mum's here?" He asked incredulously. 

"She's sleeping. Night shift..." Steve deadpanned without further comment. "Follow me?" He held out a hand to Tony who took it gently.

"'kay" He shrugged and followed Steve up the stairs to his bedroom. Steve was glad he had taken the time to clean up last night's mess before calling Tony. It was quite embarrassing as it was but Tony didn't pay attention. He was his usual, non-judging—never judging—self and looked around with the same fascination he looked at everything Steve did, without paying attention to the dull decor.

Steve stared at him silently for a few moments. In hindsight, he should have noticed way before. If he hadn't been so self-centered... Tony finally turned around and met Steve's eyes. He had taken his soaked hoodie off and showed of his muscled arms through a loose old AC/DC shirt. The smell of him emanating from his body and invading the room, dizzying. He smiled at Steve, gently, and held him a hand, as if he couldn't be separated from Steve for too long.

Steve took his hand and Tony tugged on it, making Steve stumble into his arms. He kissed him again, softly but languorously. 

"There's something I need to tell you though." Steve muttered into his mouth and put his two hands on Tony's shoulder determinedly, holding him at a relieving distance. "I—" He started hesitatingly. "I might... not be omega after all."

Tony smiled and stepped closer, shattering his way in Steve's personal space again. "Yeah. Obviously". He muttered, voice sounding husky. He started kissing his way down Steve's neck, planting soft delicate kisses along his jaw.

Steve pushed him away, slightly. "What do you mean, _obviously?"_

He shivered as Tony's warm breath brushed his skin when he chuckled softly. "You kinda smell like an alpha in rut right now..." He husked out, voice hoarse and spiked with arousal. "And it's driving me crazy, to be honest." His breath was tickling Steve's neck and the sound of his voice went right down his belly. He shivered again, feeling like a jolt of electricity was running up and down his spine. He curled his arms around the alpha's neck, as if needing comfort. "You presented, right?"

Steve tried to ignore the shock of realizing Tony knew and wasn't rebuked by it whatsoever. The alpha didn't even react. The news kind of warmed his heart and he hugged onto him a bit firmer. "Right... You like alphas..."

Tony laughed again, letting go of Steve to look into his eyes. "Why are still so confused by this? It's kind of expected..."

"I don't know... I don't know. Just the way you look. It's stupid. I can't see you with an alpha."

Tony smiled gently and pressed reassuring hands on Steve's arms. "This _is_ stupid."

Steve shook his head. "That's not what I wanted to say anyway..." He started, looking down, avoiding Tony's hot gaze on him. "What I mean is...You didn't have to apologize, Tony. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just... I just... It started and I freaked out but you were amazing last night and I'm the one who's sorry for not realizing sooner. I mean... I would have loved being your date at that dance. I never thought... I always thought you were out my league and I just... I couldn't see and you were so subtle and amazing and... And I'm sorry I've been a jerk. To you and... And I hope you can forgive me."

He raised his eyes, heart thumping hard in his chest, throbbing at his temples. He bit his tongue and stared into the alpha's eyes. They were attentive and so gentle and understanding it warmed Steve's entire body again. He felt like crying of relief but repressed it.

Tony only answered with a smile and he kissed him again. This time a little more confidently. "I like you." He whispered on Steve's lips, a soft chuckle escaping his throat while he curled his arms around Steve's and hugged him, nesting his head in the crook of his neck. Steve felt like the king of the world with the alpha's heart beating steadily against his chest and his warmth and enrapturing scent enveloping him protectively. He wrapped his arms around him and enjoyed the moment for a short while, before whispering into his ear.

"You don't sound surprised." He inquired, a bit unsettled.

"I've always known." Tony answered with an impassive tone but his hand reached Steve's cheek and brushed it gently and he kissed him again, a soft smile on his lips.

Steve's heart raced and a shiver ran through his body. He tightened his embrace, as if Tony was his anchor to the world. He felt his knees wobble and Tony's scent didn't make things better. Steve was feeling dizzy. "How come?"

Tony chuckled against the skin of his neck. "I guess I must have heightened senses, especially when you're concerned." 

Steve stared into his eyes, dumbfounded and tried to find an answer in his elusive smile but found none. Tony's expression was fragile however, a crack in his usual self-confidence. A glimpse of the real him, shy and insecure and so honest. He was so handsome Steve found it hard to breathe.

They kissed again. Hot and urgent and filthy this time. Hungry and touched-starved. It felt like something Steve had missed his whole life. Something he had wanted— _needed,_ like a drug, but could never have. His mind went blank, too much feelings, intrusive and overwhelming. He felt the sensation from last night coming back to him, shaking his body, burning his insides. He wanted to tear Tony's clothes off and lick his entire body, bite him, kiss him and... He felt hot all over and hard and he could feel Tony's hard-on against his legs, like promise to heaven. His heart raced a mix of fear and excitement, and arousal. His hands wandered over Tony's arms and down his back and around his hips. He slipped them under his shirt, sliding them up his firm chest. Tony's skin was burning too and he could feel him shiver at the touch. His breathing hitched and he gasped, lips parted and eyes closed. 

"I can't wait to see you naked." Steve whispered.

Tony chuckled, almost giggled, head thrown back, but his hands on Steve's arms were strong and his grip firm. He stared into his arms, seriously. "You wanna have sex?" He husked out, Iow and deep and almost sensual. Half a question, half a suggestion.

Something zeroed out in Steve's mind. Sex. Of course he wanted to have sex. Right here right now. It was everything he could think about at this exact moment and the inside of his pants agreed very much with that suggestion. He was so hard it hurt and his body was burning and his mind was going blank against and he didn't know where he was anymore.

Tony wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. "You're rutting again, aren't you?" He whispered in his ear. Steve wrapped hesitating arms around his waist and nodded softly in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry." Tony said. "My scent must not be helping."

Steve chuckled. "Not really, no." He confirmed, mumbling into the crook of his neck.

"It affects me too, you know." Tony added. His scent spiked again and it was enrapturing, sweet and delicious and Steve wanted to lick him again, imagined doing it, tried to picture his body through the shape hidden underneath his shirt and from the touch of his hands on him and from his memories, of all the times he stared him, ogled him, devoured him with eyes.

"I really wanna touch you." Steve admitted. "And I wanna kiss you all over and... And I wanna you to touch me too. And—"

Tony smiled and interrupted Steve with a finger on his mouth. "Alright." He said amusedly. "No need to rush." Then he leant over and kissed Steve again, softly this time, while his hands fumbled with Steve's pants. He pulled up his shirt and slipped his hands underneath and played them on Steve's chest, fingers running along his ribs. Steve shivered all over, a jolt of electricity running down his spine. It burnt everywhere Tony's fingers brushed his skin. He let escape a throaty growl and his hands unconsciously grabbed Tony's wrists, stopping him instantly.

Tony stared at him with worried eyes. "Are you alright?" Steve nodded quickly, blushing embarrassedly. He felt so inexperienced next to Tony's easy self-confidence. "We don't have to rush things, you know? We don't _have_ to do it, we can just cuddle."

Steve raised timidly his eyes. Waiting was... reassuring option, but he really wanted to fuck. Anyway possible. And keep his hands on the alpha and never let go. "Don't you want to?"

He shrugged, smile tender and reassuring. "I do, hormones and everything, but it's not like I came all the way here for this, you know?"

"It's just... I hadn't planned to be an alpha and... How is this gonna work?"

Tony looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not... I'm not, you know...physically prepared for this, like... I'm not gonna—it's not gonna... on its own."

Tony's face changed colors as Steve spoke while he slowly realized what Steve meant and he stared at him with wide-opened eyes. "You want me to top?" He exclaimed surprisedly. Steve looked into his eyes with a mix of anxiety, desire and confusion. "I mean, yeah... I can do that but..." Tony muttered hesitantly, "I've never topped an alpha before." 

"Oh..." Steve exclaimed, confusedly. "I thought—with your experience." But most of all...did Tony expect _him_ to top? The idea sent a jolt of electricity down his spine and warmth pooled in his stomach.

Tony let escape an embarrassed laugh. "With my experience? I know I have a reputation but—" He stopped and the smile faded from his lips. His eyes were shining with something desperate and hurt, and anger. "I thought, you of all people, would understand." Steve's heart clenched. He didn't know what he had done to hurt Tony, but he had hurt Tony and he hated that and he hated himself for that. "Stereotypes do die hard, I guess." He sighed and looked at Steve sidelong. 

Steve looked at him confusedly, apologetically, wondering what was it he said that was so offensive for, for all he knew, it was meant as a compliment more than anything. Tony averted his eyes and his hands on Steve were cold and shaking and he let them slide down his hips before letting go of him. Steve wanted to brush his hand around his neck, cup his jaw and caress his cheek with his thumb. He wanted to touch him, he _needed_ to, but he didn't. Out of fear, out of respect, maybe because he was confused. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. A few things Tony had said. Things he had done. The way he acted around Steve sometimes, the way he smelled. Things Steve hadn't noticed before, or maybe had ignored—he wasn't sure—but now it became kind of obvious to him and doubt festered in his heart. It was racing in his chest, so fast it was hard to breathe. 

"Wait..." He mumbled while reaching a trembling but determined hand to Tony's neck. He tugged on his collar and it was there, discreet, inconspicuous but unmistakable in his state. The soft reddish scent gland of an omega. "You're omega!?!" He choked out, unable to believe his own eyes.

The disconcerted look on Tony's face was almost funny to see. He was probably even more shocked than Steve was by this unexpected discovery. " _You didn't know?_ "

"You're wearing scent-confusers!" 

"I _have_ to. My dad would never let me out of the house if I didn't."

"I thought you were an alpha. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I've wanted to _be_ you."

Tony burst out laughing. "How can you not smell it on me? The confusers don't work when aroused." Now that he was saying it, it was so obvious it was almost painful. Tony's scent was so sweet and enrapturing, Steve was overwhelmed. "I thought you knew, I mean, I'm not _out—_ my dad would never let me—but all my friends know."

Steve had absolutely no excuse. Admittedly, Tony hadn't said anything but if he had paid attention, even just a little bit, he would have noticed. He would have noticed Tony wasn't alpha and he would have noticed he had been trying, so subtly, to ask him out for months now. He felt like shit and he was still in rut and Tony's now so distinctive scent wasn't helping at all. He felt so lost and confused.

Tony's expression softened and a gentle hand surreptitiously slid around Steve's neck. It was hot and soft, though the fingers were a little rough. He smiled tenderly. "You look confused." He whispered, hoarsely.

Steve looked down, playing with his fingers nervously. He wavered on his feet, a rush of heat invading his body at the sound of Tony's soothing voice. "I guess I am, a bit."

Tony curled his arms around Steve and wrapped himself around him, body hot and sweaty, smelling so delicious. He rested his head against Steve's. "It doesn't change anything, right?"

Steve chuckled, despite himself. "You do realize the alpha I've been into for all those months is you, right?" He whispered in Tony's neck, arms curled around his waist. Tony shivered. His body was a furnace in Steve's arms. "I've been rejecting you, haven't I?"

Tony nodded softly against him, Steve could feel him smile silently. "A couple of times, yeah..." 

"I'm so sorry, babe." Tony shivered again, but didn't comment on the pet name. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I've been such an ass. All the things I've said... about omegas, when all this time, you—"

"It's alright Steve, you didn't know." Tony whispered reassuringly while petting Steve's head. "You were confused. I get it."

"That doesn't excuse it. I'm really sorry, T—"

Tony interrupted him with a hot and languorous kiss Steve lost himself into. The heat pooled in his stomach again and he was rock-hard against Tony's thighs. "Is this alright?" He whispered, voice so flirty and sensual, breath brushing Steve's skin. Hot and tickling.

"Very alright." Steve muttered in the crook of Tony's neck as he hugged him, unintentionally grinding against him. He felt the urge to push him down on his bed and mount him. His desire, an urgent and excruciating pain in his pant. "But..."

"But?"

"I don't know what to do." He sighed, clutching Tony's shirt a little desperately, head resting on his shoulder.

Tony's comforting hands caressed his back gently, surreptitiously slipping underneath his shirt, leaving a burning trail of shivering desire on Steve's skin. A jolt of electricity ran down his spine. Tony's hands grabbed his neck and he whispered his soft and warm breath on Steve's lips. "It's okay, Steve. We can wait. We don't have to rush things."

Steve felt a surge of warmth invading his entire body. Tony was right. Suddenly, this thing they were about to do, it felt somehow special and he didn't want to screw it up by rushing things. 

"You sure it's alright with you?"

Tony's omega scent of arousal was spreading everywhere in Steve's room, strong and heady. His grip on Steve's hips was firm and needy. The light in his eyes was hazy and desperate.

He chuckled. "It's not like you rutting on me with your mum asleep next door was how I imagined my ideal first time with you." 

Steve chuckled too and tightened his embrace around him, protectively. "You want us to wait, don't you?"

"I've had sex but, when I look back...I could have waited a little." The omega admitted, voice a little insecure. "I'm not that experienced, you know."

Steve wrapped himself around him into a tender hug, forgetting about his urges for a moment. Only his omega mattered and he wanted to protect him, even though he couldn't. 

Tony led him to his bed and lay him down on it before lying next to him, snuggling against him. "Don't bite me, okay?" He asked, a little worriedly. It sounded more than a warning than a request though.

Steve curled an arm around his shoulder and let escape a growl, remembering he was an alpha in rut with an omega sprawled on him. He brought a hand to his face and entangled his fingers in his soft hair, removing them gently from his face. Tony's splayed hand rubbed softly up and down his chest, a sweet burn through the fabric of his shirt. "Is this okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Steve answered, slipping his thumb into his hand. He was trying to calm himself down and Tony's soothing presence helped despite the sweetness of his aroused scent which pervaded the room.

Tony's adventurous hand wandered down his pants. "I can help you if you need." but Steve stopped him with an abrupt grip on his hand. 

"No." He exclaimed. "I don't wanna use you like that. I can manage."

Something both grateful and pained ran across the omega's eyes but he didn't say anything. Steve didn't let him anyway, he kissed the sorrow away and entangled their fingers together. He looked at him, right into his eyes, and lost himself in the lust of his hazy gaze.

"How is it for you? When you're in heat..." He croaked out.

"I've been on suppressants ever since I presented."

"Really? You don't know what it's like?"

Tony shrugged into Steve's arms. "I've had my first... And then, sometimes when I'm with an alpha and I'm aroused, I have some sort of phantom heat. Like right now."

Tony was burning against him, his skin a little sweaty, but both were them still in control.

"I'm sorry." Steve let out, out of guilt. "Must have been hard."

"I was mostly homeschooled. I didn't get the chance to meet many alphas. I've only reintegrated school last year, to get the best chances of being accepted at MIT. It's still rare for omegas."

Tony told his dreams and his ambition. The things he'd like to change and the thing he regretted. He told him about his ex, his first alpha, who outed him out of spite and caused him to transfer to their school. And he told him about his first boyfriend, an omega with whom he discovered his own body and explored sex. He told him about his only time with a beta girl. All the things he knew and all the things he had yet to discover.

Steve told him about his childhood and his dreams and his friends and Bucky. And they talked like this for a couple of hours, lying in Steve's bed, the sexual tension between them slowly appeasing.

"You know I think, maybe, I'd like to try to bottom anyway." Steve admitted, fingers entangled with Tony's.

"We'll figure out what we like together..." Tony just said.

A surge of love and affection swelled in Steve's heart. "I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"Not being the alpha you expected me to be?"

Tony propped himself up on one elbow and glared at Steve. "I wasn't expecting anything." Tony justified, tone very serious. "I just want to figure this thing out with you and I haven't been disappointed so far."

Steve felt warm with gratitude. "But I'm sick and I can't protect you."

Tony smiled reassuringly. "I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

Steve was already in love.

At some point they heard the front door slam and they were alone in the house. Tony asked if he could take a shower because "my dad will freak out and ground me if he can smell your alpha scent on me."

Steve washed his clothes and put them in the dryer and kissed him goodbye for a long moment while waiting for Happy to pick him up.

Tony waved him goodbye from behind the windowpane and Steve's heart fluttered with love.

When his mum got back she threw a pile of condoms to his face. A little shocked, Steve asked her what that was for.

"You getting it on with an omega right behind my back. You're too young for kids, Stevie. I can't believe I actually trusted you with your "I'm into alphas" thing." You're just like every other teenage boy!"

"Err, one we didn't do anything and besides, Tony's on suppressants anyway. Two, this doesn't mean I'm not into alphas. And three, how do you even know?"

His mum gave him a mischievous smile. "You think I wouldn't recognize the scent of an aroused omega? I've been married to one, remember?" She laughed and ruffled his head tenderly, just like loving mums do. "Be sure to take care of your mate, Steve. Protect him and respect him. Omegas are fragile, no matter how strong they might look."


	13. Chapter 13

The second Steve set a foot on the school ground he bitterly regretted not using a scent-confuser. To be completely honest, he had almost gotten used to being the only male omega in the school. He could even say he had almost _enjoyed_ it, against all odds. There was something quite fascinating about people's reactions to him. 

If only they knew, that the only male omega at school was actually Tony Stark. Steve internally laughed thinking about it but quickly forgot the feeling as the he felt the burning stares on him. It was like being Mose when he parted the sea. The students moved away to let him through the crowd. Silence all around him as he marched along the corridor, conquering. Everyone quiet but some amazed whisperings. He was _alpha._

So that what it felt like apparently, to be an alpha. In the course of one night, his entire life had changed. He went from being omega to alpha, from being a loser, the school freak, to being one people who look up to and show natural respect. Now he had a new status, a new future, new prospects and maybe, _maybe,_ he had a boyfriend too. It was quite unsettling actually. Everything was and he was more confused than anything else. Had he known... People were already gossiping, speculating about him, about Sam, about Bucky. It wasn't that strange in fact, knowing that only five percent of the population was alpha. Sam, Buck and Natasha were the only alphas at school Steve knew of. And Banner apparently, who was alpha too, according to Tony, but didn't want anyone to know. Steve was starting to understand why. All those years, Steve had wanted one thing: present as an alpha. Be like Bucky. Be respected. Now that it was happening, it was just scary and overwhelming. All this unwanted attention, all this gossiping, this strangeness. People were suddenly wary around him. He should have taken scent-confusers...

Steve hadn't really thought about it when he prepared for school that morning. He hadn't thought about it at all. That was just another school day. A normal school day. Never would he have predicted everyone would react so strongly. People suddenly knew who he was and what he was, the first days were pretty intense and the smell especially aggressive, and he wasn't sure he was ready for such a change in status. He wasn't ready to affirm himself that way. He was fine being omega after after all.

It was too late now.

He walked through the crowd with an insecure pace, ignoring everyone around him. He ducked and made a beeline for his locker. So annoying. The students' curious stares were penetrating and he felt naked. He accelerated, trying to hide the annoying blush he felt creeping up his neck, probably already coloring his cheeks. Being alpha didn't prevent him from being shy and easily embarrassed unfortunately.

In his hurried race toward his locker, he bumped into a muscular chest and lifted his eyes, and met a mischievous smile. Bucky was smirking to him, eyes playful and mocking. He was leaning on the locker next to Steve's, school bag tucked onto his shoulder and legs nonchalantly crossed. He tilted his head on the side, slightly provoking, when Steve look up at him.

"So, that's new..." He just said, smile goofy on his face. Steve felt his cheek heat up a little more. "I can't believe you made me kiss a male alpha." He suddenly exclaimed and then added "Gross!" while averting his eyes. He pretended to make a disgusted pout but his grin quickly spread on his face again.

"You enjoyed it!" Steve slurred, holding his best friend's mocking stare. "Jerk!"

"You enjoyed it more..." Bucky replied. "Punk!"

Which was... possibly true. His tastes hadn't changed overnight. Turning alpha hadn't miraculously made him fancy small and delicate flowers. He liked them tall and sturdy. Probably. 

Sam and Clint joined them a few minutes later and there was an awkward moment between them, when they both realized what Steve smelt like this morning. Clint's eyes opened wide but his surprise turned rapidly into amusement and he was grinning just as stupidly as Bucky the next minute. Sam looked away for a split second, expression unreadable, and then he gave Steve a shy, slightly mirthless, smile. 

"So you're alpha, after all..." He finally said, voice a little out of it. "All that worry for nothing." Steve chuckled softly. He felt a little bad about it.

Clint didn't let the awkwardness between them linger and patted his shoulder. "Happy?" He asked.

Steve shrugged. "Don't know..." He mumbled. "I guess so." He looked away, avoiding the three boys' stares. "Feels weird mostly..."

Bucky's hand was warm and comforting on his shoulder. "You'll get used to it." He said with a soft voice. "At the end of the day, it doesn't change much." Steve glanced at the three of them sidelong. They were all silent for a moment but the awkwardness was gone.

Nothing had changed, Steve guessed, not really. _Except..._

And when Steve finally felt like himself, he felt a soft though strong hand slip into his and grab his fingers, so tightly it almost hurt. Or maybe it did because Steve wasn't expecting it. He felt his heart leap and his cheeks heat. He recognized the expensive cologne immediately, even if the scent was neutral. His heart started racing.

Tony pressed his hand tighter, reassuringly, and turned to him, catching Steve's gaze in an instant. When their eyes met, Steve felt like a prisoner. Locked up and lost in the dark warmth of his eyes. Tony's smile was soft and caring and protective. "Hi!" He said, with an unsettling self-confidence. Steve had never noticed how warm and suave his voice was before. Tony planted a little peck on his cheek, soft but bold nevertheless. Steve felt it resonate in his entire body right to the tip of his cock. Surely his scent must have spiked. A mix of arousal and overly protective aggressiveness. 

If scenting his freshly discovered alphaness had been an unexpected surprise to his friends this morning, _that_ had been a complete shock. And when Steve turned to them, he was faced with three pairs of wide-opened eyes and three square jaws hanging slack. 

"When did that become a thing?" Bucky asked out of breath while gesturing at their joined hands, the surprise still heavy in his voice. Steve shrugged and turned to Tony, he had wanted to take his hand away, maybe because it was too soon, or maybe because he was still unsettled by the whole thing, but Tony squeezed his hand hard, staring defiantly at Steve's friends. "Hi guys!" He said with a confident smile. He was radiating.

"Yesterday, I guess." Steve answered nonchalantly. He was everything but however.

Tony made a cute grimace, tilting his head on the side, an undying grin on his face. "You didn't tell them?"

Steve hadn't. Steve hadn't thought about telling anyone actually. Steve would have thought Tony would want discretion, after everything he had gone through. And besides, they hadn't even talked about it, about them. So far, to Steve, their relationship was still—were they in a relationship? Apparently they were and the news was...unsettling, overwhelming, _amazing._ His heart fluttered, his mind was on cloud nine. Steve had never ever pictured what was actually happening to him right now. He was still floating in the air, surely his heart had flown away with the butterflies in his stomach.

He could feel the blush going wide on his face. He looked down and up at Tony, who stood by him proudly, holding his hand and holding his friends's stares, _fighting_ for both of them. He was so fucking beautiful. 

"Well now, they know I guess." Steve mumbled and Tony glanced at him fondly and chuckled. And nothing else mattered. 

Steve stared into his boyfriend's eyes and the world around them stopped existing, and the earth stopped turnings, and time stopped, and Steve stopped breathing. Something wavered in Tony's eyes. Something cracked in his stance. A glint of vulnerability. A glimpse of the real Tony, the one Steve might have fallen in love with yesterday.

Tony wasn't being defiant, Steve realized. He was _scared,_ surrounded with alphas. He was struggling to keep his head up, to never let anyone trample on him. He was fighting his instincts, all the time. What was it like to be Tony Stark? The only male omega at school? Steve had had a glimpse of it, briefly, but it had never been real. Truth was, Steve didn't have a clue as to what it really was to be omega and have to live in a world dominated by alphas. He felt a pang in his chest and a sudden surge of love and admiration for the boy next to him. The one who held his hand so firmly. The one who had proudly claimed him in front of the whole school. The one who was staring back at two alphas, challenging and unyielding. 

Tony tugged on his hand, Steve was still in a daze. "There's still some time before class... come with?" He suggested with an expecting smile.

Steve nodded and Tony led them to the boys' rooms. They were both giggling as they ran past the bemused students and Tony pushed him inside before slamming the door shut. He pinned Steve against the wall and ran a soft hand down his cheek while staring into his eyes. His giggling turning suddenly into a seductive chuckle. Steve growled, feeling a wave of warmth flushing through his entire body. Tony smiled as he pressed himself against Steve, holding his face gently in his hands, and then he kissed him. So softly. Enough for Steve to lose his breath though. Steve liked when his boyfriend was being forward apparently. He liked it a lot even.

The kiss had been short though and now Tony looked at Steve with uncertainty in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said, genuinely apologetic. "I should have asked you before doing something like that. I didn't know you wanted to keep it down-low for now."

Steve had a moment of confusion and then he took his boyfriend's hand and planted a kiss on the inside of his wrist. "I don't." He said. "I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting this."

Tony grinned with relief, taking his hand back. "So you're not mad?" 

"I'm not mad." Steve whispered reassuringly. "I actually thought _you_ would want to keep it a secret, you know, with me being alpha and everything... I should have taken scent-confusers..."

Tony chuckled. "It's a bit late for that now."

"Sorry..."

Tony shrugged. "I don't care."

"But they'll make assumptions about you..."

The omega's gaze was intent and he had both his hands holding Steve's shoulders. "Let them make them. They have no proof. It doesn't matter... Don't worry about it." He relaxed and dropped his head in the crook of Steve's neck, sighing. "You sure this is okay?"

Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and growled protectively. "Very sure." He said.

"There's only a few of months left before graduation." Tony whispered. "I really wanna make the most of it. I don't wanna bother with anything else."

Steve felt his heart leap again. "Me too." He said after a moment. He pulled Tony closer to him and ran a hand up and down his spine. Tony's body shivered from head to toe. Steve grabbed his waist possessively and grazed the soft skin of his neck with his teeth. The omega laughed, wiggling in his arms. He pulled away, hands strong on Steve's shoulders, and stepped back. "Stop it! You're gonna ruin the effect of my confusers." His eyes were so shiny, almost hazy. "You scent is so strong," he said with a serious tone. "You're driving me crazy."

Steve brushed his thumb on his boyfriend's cheek. "Sorry." He whispered, but he was not sorry at all.

Tony smiled and leant into him. He kissed Steve one last time. "Let's go." He muttered against his lips. "We're gonna be late." Steve curled his arms one last time around him and breathed him in, stealing a whiff of his scent. Tony smelt like expensive cologne and metal, scent undetermined with a hint of omega lingering. That is, if you really paid attention.

Steve swallowed down a growl and let him go, finally. They should go to class. They left the bathroom hand in hand. Steve had never been so happy in his entire life.


	14. Epilogue

Steve started using scent confusers. 

It makes life a lot easier. It makes dating Tony a lot easier too, his dad won't give him any crap because he smells like alpha. People like Tony's dad are so narrow-minded in this department they could never imagine an alpha would want to hide they're alpha.

It was funny at first because when they walked to class hands in hands, people were confused. They would move aside and let them pass and avert their eyes. Tony is so tall and athletic, confident, and aggressive in his stance, only the ones who already know about him can see the inconspicuous vulnerability flashing through his eyes sometimes, or the imperceptible way he flinches instinctively when an alpha or a assertive beta growls around him or tries to impress him. He's built a persona, he has learnt to fight back over the years and never lets people put him down. In so many ways he's much more alpha than Steve would ever be.

Steve, on the other hand, has a reputation and he doesn't care anymore. Now that he knows who he is and what he wants, nothing else matters and especially not what other people think. He feels strong and fulfilled and blissed around Tony. So it doesn't matter that the rumors are still going on, that the people who smelt alpha on him the first day are starting to think they've been dreaming the whole thing. Steve cannot possibly be alpha. He's so _unalpha-like._ There's nothing alpha about him. There's nothing people think an alpha is supposed to be like about him, at least. That's fine with him. Very fine. He wants to major in literature next year anyway, he has nothing to prove. Very few alphas choose this path. No-one is going to look twice at him. He has changed his mind about a lot of things though, and has been thinking a lot. He's been starting to get interested in gender-related issues, go to meetings, support the omega liberation cause. He will have to admit that it has a little to do about him but a lot to do with Tony, however. Tony has been secretly going to those meetings since he has been allowed to leave his house. Happy and Jarvis are in the know and support him entirely, he's lucky to have them. His parents are way too traditional for someone like Tony. He doesn't fit in their mindset, sadly. Steve's mum has been very supportive however, of every choice he has recently made. Of _him,_ period. 

Life is easy and beautiful. They have a great time puzzling the people around them. They like to gossip but no-one really knows for sure and what happen in their intimacy is their business. And if they've made out a little too much at school, well, people couldn't discern if the slight omega sweetness or the soft spike of alpha musk is coming from Steve or from Tony.

Tony would give him a furtive glance then and displayed a sly smirk. He would still be a little flustered and unguarded, but only Steve could see it. And as they both walk into the classroom, not late enough to get Fury annoyed but enough for everyone to suspect what they were doing, Steve's heart swelled with love, bliss and alpha pride.

Now that the school year is over. Now that they both graduated with flying colors, Tony especially, it has been a little arduous for them to see each other but they make do. They find time. They trick Tony's parents. It's not that they're interested in spending time with and get to know who their only son is anyway. The last days have been the hottest of the summer and Tony's parent's are away, to a place where the heat is much more bearable. Tony has stayed, pretending the need to take care of last minutes necessities before settling down in the dorms. Tony will leave for Boston on Monday, to attend special advanced summer programs before starting college. 

Steve isn't going to pretend he hasn't been depressed about it. When Tony unsurprisingly got accepted at MIT, they celebrated happily, a huge step for him and for all omegas, but parts of Steve had cringed and took the blow with a strained smile. It's not like it wasn't expected. Steve knew, when they started going out, that their relationship was just borrowed time. Tony has always been destined for grander things. Steve will attend English and art courses at Brooklyn college. He will stay home with his Ma and if he's lucky enough, he'll get a job he actually likes doing in the future.

Of course they have planned to keep seeing each other when school starts. Boston is not that far away, Tony will be back as often as he can and they will find time to meet, just like they always have until now but...

Steve's heart is not in it but he won't let their last moments together turn into a sad and pathetic pity-party. It is their last weekend and Steve fully intends to make the most of it. His mum is on duty all weekend and if Happy drops Tony off tonight only to pick him on Sunday afternoon, no-one else needs to know. They're so lucky Happy and Jarvis approve of them.

He's barely out of the shower when he can hear the car pull off in the driveway. He gives his head a short stroke, tossing the towel aside, and jumps into the first shirt and shorts he can find. The fabric is sticking to his wet skin and his hair is still dripping but he doesn't care. He rushed out of his bedroom and runs down the stairs. When he opens the door, Tony startles, a surprised glimpse of confusion flashes through his eyes, his fingers are still on the doorbell. He quickly recovers his senses though and a huge grin spreads on his face.

He grabs Steve's neck with his usual strength and confidence to give him an aggressive passionate kiss. The gesture is brutal and urgent, even though Steve can sense a slight of vulnerability to Tony's assertive demeanor, and he stumbles a little while he melts into the kiss, letting his boyfriend sweep him off his feet. Tony surreptitiously slips his tongue inside and Steve moans in surprise. He leans into him, wanting more and lets Tony manhandle him in blissful pleasure. His boyfriend doesn't let go and Steve can barely breathe. He curls his arms around his waist, steadying himself against the grounded and solid shape of his boyfriend.

Tony finally pulls away and stares down into Steve's eyes. A glint of lust and vulnerability is pooling in them but a huge grin is spread across his face. "Hi!" He husks out, titling his head on the side. His eyes are big, shining bright with joy and eagerness.

"Hi!" Steve answers with the same huskiness in his voice, mirroring his boyfriend's happy smile. He lets his hands run up his neck, following the lines of his stout shoulders, and grabs him with strength.

Tony's not wearing any scent-confusers today, he notices. He leans into him, instinctively, and a whiff of the blissful omega sweetness softly assaults his nostrils. Steve's instincts take over and he unwillingly lets out a deep and lecherous growl that shakes his entire body. His nostrils flares, his lips instinctively tense up, showing his teeth and he growls again, trying to control his urges this time. His hand runs up his nape, entangling his fingers into his hair while he buries his head against Tony's shoulders, grazing his teeth against the red and puffy omega gland right there, pulsating for him. He sniffs and licks and nibbles at the skin, scraping his teeth on the gland. 

Tony gasps and loses balance. He giggles in surprise and gasps again. "Don't bite me!" He chokes out in between giggles, tone desperately worried. "Please don't bite me." His arms curl around Steve however, keeping him close into his embrace, and gasps again when he nuzzles in the crook of his neck. Steve grabs his boyfriend's hips and clenches. He represses the urge to grind against him and starts mouthing gently his way along the line of Tony's square jaw and Tony moves his head away, smile hesitant. His eyes are hazy and his confidence starts fading as his desire fires up. Steve can smell it. 

Tony still pushes Steve away, hands on each side of him, clutching his bony shoulders. He holds him with strength and determination and pushes his way into Steve's house. Then, with a hesitant smile he grabs a plastic from the floor and holds it preciously between his hands, in Steve's direction. He's all flustered and Steve feels overwhelmed by a surge of affection. 

"So..." Tony starts voice hesitant. "I got something for you..."

Steve looks at the bag, puzzled but curious, and up at his boyfriend again who looks proud and embarrassed at the same time. He takes the bag carefully into his hands and stares into Tony's eyes, intentionally questioning. "What is it?"

Tony shrugs, trying to be nonchalant but Steve can see how awkward he feels right now. "Well you've always wanted to try so I thought, you know... We never got the chance to do it in the end and I... I'd like that... I think... If you ever... want to?"

Steve is now genuinely puzzled. He takes a look inside and the contents of the bag makes his cheeks heat and turn pink almost instantly. His heart starts racing, thumping hard in his chest. He looks into Tony's eyes. No smile on his lips but rather looking for answers, maybe showing some gratitude as well. Tony's smile is dying, growing insecure. 

"I..." Steve starts, voice croaky. "I'd love that." He finally says, swallowing the lump in his throat. At that Tony's confidence comes back, boosted up, and he keeps pushing Steve backward until his back bumps against the stairway behind them. Tony grabs his head with both his hands, they're clammy, and he kisses him again, dominantly. Steve lets him take control and melts into it, moaning in his boyfriend's mouth. Tony grinds into him, half-hard against his stomach and they make out until they're both breathless. 

It doesn't happen right away. They wait. Steve needs some time. He needs to get his head around it and Tony is understanding. There is a difference between imagination and reality. The gap is huge sometimes. Tony settles down first, he will stay here two nights in a row. That's a first. They take their time, have something to eat, cuddle, a lot, watch TV together, fingers intertwined and they kiss and kiss and kiss again, exploring each other's body.

They know each other so well and so little at the same time. They have so much to figure out, and to discover and Steve has learnt how not to rush things with his boyfriend.

They have been dating for months now but strangely, they haven't had much opportunity for sex. It took them almost three months to finally do it. It was hard to find a moment and Tony kept insisting that they waited for Steve to be ready. Steve _was_ ready but he knew Tony wasn't and he played along. Steve suspected it had something to do with Tony's previous experiences. Tony told him everything that first day when Steve presented but he never went into details. Steve didn't push, Tony would tell him when he was ready, maybe. So far they haven't mentioned it again. That didn't matter, Steve was happy to pretend and wait. It was definitely worth it.

Their first time happened on Steve's birthday. Everybody was out, busy celebrating independence. They had Steve's house for themselves all day long. It was a hot summer day and they were both wearing light clothes. They were both sweating, too, with the heat and with... something _else._ Neither of them had taken their scent-confusers and Tony's scent was so entrancing, enrapturing and dizzying. It was slow because they had all the time in the world. Tony was looking at Steve with so much love and trust, and _want._ It all happened naturally. 

They hadn't really talked about it beforehand, figured they would when the time came but then Tony looked lost and vulnerable and he was so ready for Steve. They had let their instincts do the rest, always careful, asking for consent, and for approval, each step of the way. It was majestic. Soft and slow and powerful and amazing.

Tony had run a tired hand in Steve's hair afterwards, when they were locked together. This was a first, for both of them. Tony's smile was radiant and satisfied. He whispered a soft "thank you" followed by a mind-blowing "you were amazing." And then, in the course of things, Tony had kissed the top of his head and slipped out the four letter word secretly while his fingers brushed along Steve's spine. 

Steve was so glad they had waited.

Since then it only happened four times, plus a couple of times they've been messing around but didn't go all the way. This isn't much but Steve is content, because each time has been glorious.

Tonight they are about to have their fifth time together but this time it will be different, in a way that ignites every cell in Steve's body. He feels a shiver running up and down his spine and a tremor in all his limbs. Tony is solid and grounded and confident in front of him, his warmth and soothing scent enveloping Steve into a reassuring embrace. Steve's knees buckle and he grabs his boyfriend's neck to steady himself. He lets his head fall onto Tony's chest. He's both extremely excited and horribly terrified at the same time but he trusts his boyfriend. Just as much as Tony trusted him then. Tony leads the way up and takes Steve's hand. In Steve's bedroom, once they're both perfectly clean, they undress each other, slowly.

Tony can be very aggressive in the way he approaches Steve sometimes but when they're in bed together, he lets his mask fall. He's incredibly soft and gentle, and considerate. Steve might have fantasized a lot about being pushed down and fucked but when it comes down to it, he is so glad his first time is happening with an omega. Someone who _knows_ what it feels like. Someone who isn't brutal or insensitive. Someone who will treat him with love and respect because his confidence plummets as soon as they get started.

Tony has overdone it and bought absolutely everything they need and more to give Steve a good time. He's been gentle and patient and perfect. Steve really has a good time, even though the feelings and sensations are foreign and unexpected. Not at all what he has imagined. Not even close to what Tony seemed to feel. But amazing all the same. 

Tony stops just when they are about to do it and stares into Steve's eyes, silently asking for consent, _always_ asking for consent, always paying attention to Steve's pleasure. "Is that okay if we don't use a condom?" 

Steve startles and then he looks at his boyfriend questioningly. "It will feel better for you if we don't." Tony explains. Steve trusts him. They have always used condoms before, even though they both got tested, together, Tony insisted. Steve remembers oh so well the pack of condoms and the talk his mom threw at him when she realized his boyfriend was an omega. This has never been part of the plan, but tonight... Tonight is different because it's gonna be Steve... 

He nods silently while biting his bottom lip and Tony gives him a reassuring smile. 

Tony is so handsome above him, so focused and careful and his face is flushed with pleasure. It feels amazing to have him. It is fulfilling in a way Steve has never imagined. He lets everything go and abandons himself. His boyfriend is a fantastic lover, he thinks, before his mind goes blank. 

Tony collapses over him when it's over and Steve wraps his arms around him, to keep him close for a little longer. He loved it, and can't wait to do it again.

They do it again, and then they switch roles and try new things, exploring every thing they didn't have the chance to before. Steve wants to take as much of Tony as he can before his boyfriend leaves for Boston.

By the time Sunday afternoon comes, they're both exhausted but happy and fulfilled and they have grown up a little, he thinks.

They're just out of bed when Steve's mum comes back from the hospital. They're having a late brunch.

His mum makes a weird face when she sees the both of them drinking coffee and eating pancakes and scrambled eggs but she doesn't comment. Instead she silently give a soft kiss on Steve's forehead and ruffles Tony's head. Then her hand slides down on his cheek and she congratulates him for being admitted to MIT, because she hasn't had the chance to yet and she looks at him with pride which seems to unsettle Tony greatly, but he accepts the gesture with gratitude, eyes a little wet. "Thanks Ma'am."

"I hope my son is treating you well." She says after a cordial chat. "He better be." She adds threateningly. "And you two better be using protection." They hear her say as she heads upstairs, to the bathroom. "No child-conceiving under my roof!"

Tony blushes red as Steve's never seen him be. They both look at each other knowingly, smiling embarrassedly in a comfortable silence. Steve takes his hand and entangle their fingers together. "I love you," he whispers and Tony mouthes back a silent "I love you too" while staring into his eyes. Steve's heart swells with love and affection. He can still feel Tony everywhere, on his skin, on every part of his body. He feels surrounded with him and he wonders if Tony feels the same. Tony smells so calm and appeased. It is overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to keep it T-rated until the end!!! Yeay!
> 
> Thanks for reading till the end, despite the disconcerting turn of event! :)
> 
> I know I haven't put much effort into this fic but if you still enjoyed it I'd love to get your feedbacks. ;-)


End file.
